Los Juegos del Hambre - POV Peeta Mellark
by DragonTribute
Summary: Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark. Tengo 16 años y hoy inicia la cosecha de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que, al igual que mis hermanos, no me nombrarán en el sorteo. Pero, tengo un presentimiento de que en la cosecha pasará algo que cambiará completamente mi vida.
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola!, soy DragonTribute. Después de 3 años de estar leyendo diferentes fanfics que se han subido a esta plataforma, al fin me he decidido a crearme una cuenta para empezar a subir mi contenido. Como pueden ver, leyendo mi nombre de usuario, soy fan de Game of Thrones y Los Juegos del Hambre, así que para mi primer proyecto decidí escribir nuevamente el primer libro de la trilogía de Suzanne Collins pero desde el punto de vista de Peeta Mellark. He visto que muchos usuarios de diferentes plataformas han hecho este proyecto, pero nadie lo ha terminado. Así que yo le quiero hacer justicia a este personaje y a esos proyectos sin terminar haciéndolo a mi manera. Espero que le guste a todos aquellos que lleguen a leer esto. Seguiré el mismo ritmo del libro original, 27 capítulos divididos en tres partes. ¡Gracias por entrar!

Todos los personajes y la historia original son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. Esto solo es un trabajo hecho por un fan.

* * *

 **LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE - P.O.V PEETA MELLARK.**

 **Escrito por: DragonTribute**

 **Primera Parte: Los Tributos.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

Al despertar lo primero que hago es voltear a ver el reloj que tengo en la mesita de noche al lado de mi cama, las 7:00 am. Me quedo viendo extrañado a aquél artefacto que en este momento me es tan ajeno porque nunca me levanto tan tarde, siempre me levanto a las 5:00 am para poder ayudar a mi padre con la panadería. Pero el recuerdo de lo que pasará hoy me cae como un balde de agua fría. Hoy es la cosecha para conocer a los dos tributos que representarán a nuestro distrito en estos Juegos del Hambre. Envidio a mis hermanos, porque ellos al ser ya mayores de 18 años, sus nombres ya no entran en las urnas. Pero no es mi caso, aún me quedan 2 cosechas más aparte de esta.

Nervioso, me siento a la orilla del colchón. Tengo los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que estoy apretando las sábanas, no sé qué esperar el día de hoy. Esta es la cuarta cosecha a la que asisto, así que tengo que prepararme y ponerme la mejor ropa que tenga en mi armario, porque la cosecha es un evento de gala, así que encuentro la ropa que usaré para poder entrar a darme una ducha.

Tengo los músculos tensos, no me di cuenta de ello hasta que el agua caliente empezó a relajarlos, ojalá pudiera quedarme aquí y no ir a la cosecha, pero tengo que apresurarme si no quiero llegar tarde. Mi madre por una extraña razón siempre quiere que esté muy temprano a las cosechas, pero nunca está ahí para despedirse cuando me voy.

Mi madre siempre ha sido muy dura conmigo desde que tengo memoria, con mis hermanos siempre ha sido bastante más tranquila, pero conmigo, por alguna extraña razón, nunca ha sido muy dulce que digamos. Sacudo la cabeza para pasar esos pensamientos a segundo plano.

Cuando salgo de la ducha me visto rápidamente, a lo que le dedico un poco más de tiempo es a mi peinado, ya que como tengo el cabello rizado, me es difícil acomodarlo en poco tiempo. Al terminar de peinarme, entro al cuarto de mis padres, mi madre sigue dormida, así que entro de la manera más silenciosa posible, si la despierto lo primero que haría sería gritar que salga de la habitación. Al acercarme a la mesa de noche de mi padre, tomo un poco de su loción, he hecho esto desde mi primera cosecha para sentir que él está cerca de mí siempre. Así que, después de ponerme la loción, bajo las escaleras.

Al entrar a la cocina mi padre está sentado a la mesa con un periódico entre las manos en el que el encabezado reza «Los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre se acercan cada vez más», pero dejo de poner atención en el papel porque mi padre me saca de mi trance.

—Buenos días, Peeta —dice mi padre, quitando la vista del periódico —. ¿Ya estás listo?

—Buenos días, papá. Aún no lo sé, estoy muy nervioso, y tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar —digo, bajando la mirada.

—Peeta, mírame —mi padre me pone la mano en el mentón y me levanta la cabeza —. Hay muchos chicos en el distrito, no te nombrarán.

—¿En serio? —pregunto.

—Te lo prometo, no estés nervioso. —me da una sonrisa conciliadora que yo correspondo —. Así que ya vete, tu madre se enfadará si ve que sigues aquí.

—Gracias, papá. No entiendo por qué mi madre siempre quiere que esté ahí antes que la mayoría. Nos vemos más tarde. —me despido de un grito de mi padre, porque salgo corriendo de casa.

En cuestión de minutos llego al Edificio de Justicia, pensé que casi no habría personas, pero al dar un vistazo, me doy cuenta de que ya hay cientos de chicos acomodándose por edades, de un lado están los chicos y del otro las chicas. Me acerco a unas mesas que hay a unos cuantos metros de todo el alboroto, en las mesas hay agentes de la paz que usan una aguja para sacarte sangre de un dedo y poder llevar así un conteo más ordenado de los chicos que van llegando.

Me acomodo en la fila de chicos de 16 años para esperar a que inicie todo. En el centro de la plaza hay un pequeño escenario con 3 sillas donde están sentados el alcalde, Haymitch Abernathy, él es el único ganador con vida de los Juegos que tiene el Distrito 12, pero ha tenido dos ganadores, por lo que él ha sido el mentor de los tributos los últimos años, y Effie Trinket, la acompañante del 12 enviada por el Capitolio, siempre me ha parecido simpática por el hecho de que siempre está dando su mejor sonrisa a la gente, pero siempre me han dado escalofríos sus estrafalarios atuendos. Cada vez está más llena la plaza no solo de los chicos, sino que sus padres también están del otro lado, donde están las mesas con agentes de la paz. Busco a mi padre entre el mar de gente y no lo veo, espero que esté ahí.

Después de una larga espera, el alcalde Undersee se levanta de su asiento y se acerca al micrófono, y comienza a leer el mismo discurso de todos los años, donde explica la historia de Panem, que está construida sobre algo que hace muchos años se llamaba Norteamérica y que, por esto mismo, al haber un cambio completo político, los rebeldes se levantaron en contra del gobierno. A esto lo llamaron los Días Oscuros. Después de que los Días Oscuros pasaran, el Capitolio decidió como recordatorio de su triunfo contra los rebeldes, crear los Juegos del Hambre, donde harían que un chico y una chica de cada distrito se enfrentaran a muerte en una competencia en la que el mejor sale siendo ganador, lo que significa fama y riqueza.

Cuando el alcalde termina de dar el discurso, Effie Trinket se acerca al micrófono dando pasitos que más bien parece que son brinquitos, da unos golpecitos para probarlo y comienza a hablar.

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte siempre esté de su parte!

Effie hoy viene con cabello rosa, pero es tan chillante que hace que el sol se refleje contra él, incluso tengo que ponerme una mano en la frente para verla, ya que el reflejo me da de lleno en los ojos. Comienza dando un pequeño discurso como todos los años diciendo que es un honor para ella estar aquí, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar que nadie se sentiría honrado de estar en este distrito. Pero son cuestiones de tradición.

Volteo a todos lados y la veo, esa cara que hace que sienta cosas inexplicables dentro de mí cada vez que la veo. Katniss Everdeen, desde la primera vez que la vi quedé perdidamente enamorado de ella. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos en clase, la maestra estaba dando una clase, que la verdad no recuerdo cuál era, porque estaba totalmente distraído por su belleza. Todo iba bien, la maestra preguntó quién sabía la Canción del Valle, ella levantó la mano rápidamente sin pensarlo, lo hizo tan rápido que se agitaron las dos trenzas que tenía. Ahora usa únicamente una trenza, pero con una o dos trenzas, sigue pareciéndome hermosa. Entonces, comenzó a cantar. Nunca había escuchado una voz más hermosa en toda mi vida, podría jurar que los pájaros guardaron silencio mientras ella cantaba. Fue en ese momento que, con 5 años, quería estar con Katniss toda mi vida.

Pero cuando estaba más perdido en mis pensamientos, lo veo. Gale Hawthorne, el mejor amigo de Katniss, él siempre está con ella, son mejores amigos desde que recuerdo, siempre salen juntos de la alambrada a cazar. Cada que lo veo cerca de ella no puedo evitar sentir esos amargos celos que recorren mi garganta. Desearía tener el coraje para hablar con Katniss y así alejarla poco a poco de él.

Salgo de mi trance cuando Effie anuncia que comenzará el sorteo, empieza con su frase de siempre «¡Las damas primero!». Mete la mano en la gigantesca urna donde están los nombres de todas las chicas del distrito y revuelve un poco las papeletas. Mientras hace esto solo estoy pensando que por favor no sea Katniss el nombre que ella saque. Cuando saca el papel, lo abre cuidadosamente, se aclara la garganta y dice el nombre en voz fuerte y clara.

—Primrose Everdeen.

* * *

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi primer Fanfic!, espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que está la caja de comentarios para cualquier pregunta, consejo o sugerencia para la historia. Yo estaría feliz de seguir de leerlos para que también sean partícipes en la historia. Un abrazo y nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo del Fanfic! En realidad, no sé cada cuánto podré publicar capítulos, pero en este momento como estoy de vacaciones de la universidad, podré publicar seguido. Tal vez dos veces por semana esté actualizando el Fanfic.

Antes de empezar con el capítulo quiero responder al primer review que han hecho:

 **Kaitlin:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!, me alegro haber podido lograr el efecto de que Peeta lo estuviera diciendo, espero te guste este nuevo capítulo y poder seguir captando su esencia.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

¿Primrose Everdeen?, ¿la hermana pequeña de Katniss? Esto no puede ser posible, por lo que tengo entendido es su primera cosecha. Es imposible, al ser su primera cosecha, su nombre apareció solo una vez en la urna, al parecer la suerte no estuvo de su parte. Empiezan a escucharse murmureos tristes de todos los chicos que están alrededor, eso siempre pasa cada vez que un chico de doce años sale elegido en la cosecha.

Busco con la mirada la fila de chicas de doce años y veo a la hermanita de Katniss ahí de pie, tan blanca como la cal, parece como si algo le haya arrebatado la vida de un momento a otro, porque tienen que empujarla para que empiece a dar pequeños pasos dirigiéndose al escenario. Está por subir el primer escalón cuando escucho un grito que me hiela la sangre. Un grito de una voz que conozco muy bien.

—¡Prim! —la voz de Katniss se escucha totalmente ahogada, como si algo obstruyera su garganta, pero Prim sigue subiendo los escalones —. ¡Prim!

Volteo rápidamente al área donde está Katniss y veo que desesperada sale de la fila, todos los chicos se apartan para que ella pueda pasar rápidamente. Prim se detiene en los escalones y Katniss corre hacia ella, la baja de los escalones y dice algo que hace que se me caiga el alma a los pies.

—¡Me presento voluntaria! —dice con voz entrecortada —. ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Esto es demasiado para mí, ¿Katniss como tributo?, tengo que soportar las ganas de salir de mi lugar e ir a evitar que Katniss suba al escenario. Está tan pálida que parece que en cualquier momento se desmayará.

En todos lados se escuchan murmureos de las personas, porque, si no recuerdo mal mis clases de historia en el colegio, el Distrito 12 nunca había tenido un voluntario en la cosecha. Lo que significa que Katniss ha hecho historia, pero mi mente egoísta piensa que ella no debería haber sido. Ella tiene que quedarse en el 12 segura, conmigo.

—¡Espléndido! —dice Effie muy alegre —. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces...

—¿Qué más da? —la interrumpe el alcalde, veo que le dedica una mirada triste a Katniss, pero no entiendo por qué, parece ser como si en realidad tuviera una relación cercana con ella, pero no me consta. —¿Qué más da? —repite el alcalde con voz algo ahogada —. Deja que suba.

Mientras ella sube, Prim comienza a gritarle de una manera histérica, tengo que prestar atención para entender lo que está diciendo, no puedo evitar sentir una profunda tristeza al verla así.

—¡No, Katniss! ¡No! ¡No puedes ir!

Katniss se detiene y veo que voltea y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, pero Prim sigue jalándola para evitar que suba los escalones, veo en la cara de Katniss que está evitando con todas sus fuerzas llorar. Verla así me estruja el corazón de una manera que nunca había sentido. Pero después de estar forcejeando unos segundos, Katniss vuelve a gritar.

—¡Suéltame!

Justamente después de que Katniss le grita a Prim, los brazos de Gale la jalan y la alejan de ella mientras sigue gritando con todas sus fuerzas, intenta soltarse del agarre de Gale, hasta que su grave voz sobresale de los gritos de Prim.

—Arriba, Catnip —dice intentado controlar su voz, pero se escucha entrecortada, a simple vista se nota que él está triste también por la situación.

¿Catnip?, ahora también le puso un apodo de manera cariñosa. Tengo que concentrarme para alejar nuevamente los celos de mí. No es momento, ahora no. Katniss está en peligro.

—Bueno, ¡bravo! —dice Effie entusiasmada —. ¡Este es el espíritu de los Juegos! —Puedo notar que Effie está en serio feliz de que al fin pase algo interesante en el distrito —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Katniss Everdeen —dice en voz baja.

—Me apuesto los calcetines a que era tu hermana. No querías que te robase la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! —dice Effie con su típico acento del Capitolio.

El escuchar a Effie decir que Katniss se ofreció como voluntaria solo por fama hizo que me subiera la bilis a la garganta, Katniss nunca haría eso, es de las personas más lindas y humildes que he visto. Esto no lo hizo por fama, lo hizo por amor a su hermana.

Lo que me parece aún más increíble, es el comportamiento de las personas, es que nadie aplaude, hicieron caso omiso de la petición de Effie. No puedo evitar tener una sensación de satisfacción y reprimo una sonrisa poniéndome una mano en los labios.

Justo cuando Effie está por continuar con el programa de la cosecha, sucede algo increíble. Poco a poco, la multitud comienza a llevarse los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después señalan a Katniss con ellos en señal de respeto, yo no quiero quedarme atrás así que rápidamente también lo hago, se ha ganado el cariño de todo el distrito por su acto de amor y valentía. Veo que ahora sí a Katniss se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, está a punto de llorar y eso me duele, me quema, porque no sé si después de que esto termine la vuelva a ver. En mi distracción no me di cuenta que Haymitch se acercó a Katniss y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros, podrías darte cuenta a kilómetros de distancia que está borracho.

—¡Mírenla, mírenla bien! —grita, Katniss se ve bastante incómoda por el contacto que ha hecho el hombre—. Me gusta, mucho… —se queda callado unos momentos, como si estuviera buscando la palabra correcta—. ¡Coraje! —exclama, con voz orgullosa—. ¡Más que ustedes! —suelta a Katniss de un empujón torpe, ella solo se tambalea mientras Haymitch avanza en el escenario—. ¡Más que ustedes! —dice directo a las cámaras del Capitolio.

Me quedo sorprendido por su comportamiento, a pesar de que esté borracho, no creo que Haymitch sea lo suficientemente tonto incluso estando borracho como para retar al Capitolio o al presidente Snow. Haymitch avanza un poco más, pero no ve que se acaba el escenario y cae perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sé que esto no es algo divertido por el contexto en el que estamos todos, pero no puedo evitar soltar una risita que más bien suena como si estuviera sacando aire. Pero nuevamente pongo atención al ver como Katniss deja escapar aire, como si fuera una especie de sollozo, el estómago se me contrae al verla así de indefensa. Pero de un momento a otro recupera la compostura.

—¡Qué día tan emocionante! —exclama Effie, mientras sacude su vestido y alisa su cabello—. ¡Pero todavía queda más emoción! ¡ha llegado el momento de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!

Effie se acerca a la urna que contiene todos los nombres de los chicos del distrito mientras acomoda nuevamente su cabello. Mete la mano al fondo de la urna y revuelve las papeletas, entonces saca una y la abre cuidadosa y lentamente generando un sentimiento de incertidumbre en el aire.

—Peeta Mellark.

Peeta Mellark. Mi nombre rebota en las paredes de mi cerebro como si fuera una pelota dentro de un cuarto vacío. No sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar, hasta que todos los chicos que tengo a mi alrededor me voltean a ver esperando a que haga algo. Es entonces que me obligo a comenzar a caminar pero antes, tomo un respiro y me enderezo para que no me vean inseguro. No sé a quién engaño, quiero gritar, llorar, salir corriendo. Despertar de esta horrible pesadilla y estar en la panadería con mi padre. Pero sigo avanzando.

Cuando subo al escenario, Effie me saluda y me abraza, me felicita al oído. No entiendo qué tiene de felicidad el ser seleccionado tributo para los Juegos, ahora en lugar de tristeza siento un enojo inexplicable.

Effie pide voluntarios para ir en mi lugar, pero hago una sonrisa irónica pensando que obviamente nadie se ofrecerá voluntario por mí, ni aunque mis hermanos tuvieran edad para serlo lo harían. Este es mi destino y lo voy a aceptar, pero ya sé qué es lo que haré en los Juegos. Pondré la vida de Katniss encima de la mía, haré lo posible por protegerla aun cuando suponga mi muerte. Prefiero que ella viva feliz sin mí a yo vivir con una tristeza eterna por no poder salvarla.

Me voltea a ver con sus profundos ojos grises que están expectantes y brillantes, por un momento me pierdo en ellos. Espero que ella me recuerde, yo la recuerdo perfectamente. Incluso siempre tengo presente el momento en que me gané una paliza por parte de mi madre al quemar dos hogazas de pan. Era una noche lluviosa, estaba en la panadería y salí a alimentar a los cerdos, entonces la vi ahí sentada bajo la lluvia, viendo directamente a la panadería. Fue entonces que decidí entrar de nuevo y quemar las hogazas de pan. Mi madre me dijo que era un descuidado y me golpeó. Pero en realidad lo hice a propósito para poder darle una a Katniss. Sabía que pasaba por un momento difícil porque tenía tan solo unas semanas que su padre había muerto. Pero valió completamente la pena la paliza que me dio mi madre por darle un poco más de vida a la mujer que amo. Incluso después de eso mi padre habló conmigo porque estaba sorprendido de que se me haya quemado el pan. Fue entonces cuando le expliqué toda esta situación de Katniss y le confesé que estaba enamorado de ella. Él simplemente se limitó a sonreír y me dio un abrazo y dijo algo así como: «Mi hijo se está haciendo hombre».

El alcalde comienza a leer el Tratado de la Traición, es bastante tétrico, pero en esta ocasión no le pongo atención. Estoy distraído pensando en todos los momentos en que Katniss y yo hemos tenido algún contacto, es entonces cuando escucho que el alcalde Undersee nos pide que nos demos la mano.

Volteo a verla y veo que tiene la mano estirada hacia mí, dudo un poco, pero finalmente le doy la mano. Aprieto un poco la mano al sentir su suave piel que en este momento está fría supongo que por los nervios que está sintiendo en este momento, pero aún así mi corazón late muy deprisa por el contacto.

Justo cuando separamos nuestras manos, el himno de Panem comienza a sonar, pero a mí me suena muy lejano. Las manos me sudan por los latentes nervios de lo que está por venir, no sé qué esperar. Pero me tranquiliza que aún tengo la sensación de los dedos de Katniss alrededor de mi mano. Los habitantes del 12 nos miran no con felicidad, sino que con una especie de tristeza porque dan por hecho que no vamos a regresar. Para nosotros la palabra «tributo» es sinónimo de la palabra «cadáver».

Pero si hay un cadáver del Distrito 12, será el mío, porque nuevamente recuerdo la promesa que me he hecho momentos antes cuando escuché que Effie dijo mi nombre en el sorteo.

Protegeré y mantendré con vida a Katniss sin importar que suponga mi muerte.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 3

¡Hola! El día de hoy estoy muy contento porque, mientras escribía este capítulo, me llegaron dos notificaciones de que habían agregado mi historia a favoritos y que comenzaron a seguir mi historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!, espero puedan comentarme esas personas que me agregaron a favoritos para conocerlos. Sin más que añadir, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

Justo cuando terminan el himno, unos agentes de la paz nos custodian hasta que entramos al Edificio de Justicia. Después nos separan y se llevan a Katniss por la izquierda mientras que a mí me llevan a la derecha. Después de pasar por un laberinto de pasillos y diferentes estatuas de personas que no conozco, me dejan en una sala.

Es una sala muy lujosa para el lugar donde estamos, incluso, ya estando dentro, me es muy difícil imaginar que algo de esta magnitud se encuentre en el Distrito 12. Mientras comienzo a ver los cuadros y diferentes decoraciones que hay en el cuarto, los agentes de la paz me dejan solo.

Después de unos minutos de soledad, comienzo a acostumbrarme a ella, incluso puedo decir que me siento mejor ahora que estoy solo, debería tener tiempos a solas más seguido, son muy relajantes. Pero llega un momento en que la desesperación empieza a adueñarse de mí, me levanto del sillón y comienzo a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, justo cuando pienso en tomar un jarrón que hay en la esquina para romperlo se abre la puerta y entra mi padre. Justo cuando tiene todo su cuerpo dentro, corro a abrazarlo, y en ese momento, comienzo a sollozar en su hombro como cuando de pequeño me raspaba mientras jugaba fuera de la casa.

—Tranquilo, hijo. —me dice, con voz entrecortada—. Todo va a estar bien.

—Papá, estoy muy asustado, no sé qué hacer ni qué pensar, me siento totalmente perdido. Y, por si fuera poco, Katniss también es tributo.

—Realmente estás enamorado de ella, ¿verdad? —me dice, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, pero el estar con ella como tributo no lo hace más sencillo, quiere decir que van a querer que me enfrente con ella. Y simplemente no puedo, papá, preferiría dejar que me mate a tener que hacer que derrame una lágrima. —digo, en tono lastimero —. ¿Tú qué harías?

—Peeta, la situación en la que estás es muy complicada y delicada, no puedo darte un consejo, porque sería egoísta por mi parte. Quiero decir, que hagas lo que tu corazón diga que es correcto.

—¿Aunque posiblemente mi decisión provoque mi muerte? —pregunto.

—No quiero pensarlo, pero si tu corazón lo dicta, está bien. —yo solo me limito a asentir—. Te diré algo, intenta hablar con Katniss en este tiempo que estarán juntos e intenta decirle lo que sientes, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —me limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—, intentaré encontrar el momento oportuno para decirle lo que siento. Gracias, papá.

Mi padre vuelve a abrazarme y los dos sonreímos, pero justo cuando mi padre está por salir de la sala lo detengo.

—Espera, papá. Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿Qué es, Peeta?

—Cuida de la madre de Katniss y de Prim. Evita que pida teselas para que su nombre no salga más veces en la próxima cosecha. Por favor, papá, prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, hijo. No cabe duda que eres un gran hombre. Te amo.

—Te amo, papá.

Justo cuando termino de decírselo, un par de agentes de la paz entran para sacarlo por la fuerza, quise reclamarles, decirles algo para que no lo trataran de esa manera, pero en cuanto los vi, me quedé sin palabras.

Después de que mi padre salió, el sentimiento de soledad rodeó completamente la habitación. Me quedo esperando nuevamente, dando vueltas por toda la sala, esperando que mi madre entre, pero mientras pasan los minutos, me doy cuenta de que no va a venir. No quise darme cuenta de eso, pero, cuando abrí los ojos, lloré de nuevo. Pero no era un llanto de tristeza, era un llanto amargo, de enojo. Ni aún ahora cuando es un hecho que no volveré de esa arena, mi madre no vino a verme para darme alguna palabra de ánimo.

Los agentes de la paz entran en la habitación sacándome de golpe de mis pensamientos, diciéndome que ya es hora de irnos. Intento avanzar, pero mis pies no responden, los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de mí, tienen que darme un empujón para que al fin avance.

Me conducen por otra serie de pasillos y salimos por una puerta que nunca había visto, para subirme a un auto y así ir a la estación de trenes. No puedo evitar llorar nuevamente en el camino. No sé qué me pasa, pero estoy llorando todo lo que no lloré en la cosecha.

Cuando bajo del auto, me siento algo avergonzado, porque la estación está llena de gente del distrito y es notorio que yo estuve llorando, pero Katniss se ve tan fuerte como siempre. Uno de los motivos por los que ahora estoy enamorado de ella es ese, su fortaleza para sobrellevar los problemas. Cuando me ve, mi corazón late muy deprisa, pero me ve con… ¿lástima? Como si fuera un animal a medio morir. Pero no está lejos de la realidad, así me siento en este momento. Pero sigo firme en mi deseo de hacer que Katniss sea quien regrese con vida al distrito.

Cuando subimos los escalones del tren, nos quedamos un momento en la puerta, dudando si entrar. Entonces, volteamos a ver a la multitud, porque no son solo ciudadanos del distrito, sino que hay muchas cámaras que captan nuestra imagen hasta el cansancio, y hay algunos que nos gritan preguntas supongo yo que, para hacer reportajes, pero nadie les hace caso. Entonces nos hacemos un poco hacia atrás y la puerta del tren se abre automáticamente.

Cuando veo el interior del tren me quedo sin aliento, si pensaba que la sala del Edificio de Justicia era lo más lujoso que había visto, estaba totalmente equivocado. La sala se queda pequeña al nivel de lujos que tiene este vagón del tren. Nunca había podido subir a un tren porque, aquí en el 12, los trenes son únicamente para poder transportar carbón, no hay como tal para transporte comercial. Y lo que es aún más sorprendente, es que nos asignan un alojamiento individual. Mi cuarto tiene una pequeña sala, un enorme armario y un baño privado. En casa no nos podemos dar ninguno de estos lujos, es simplemente demasiado.

Effie nos dice que por ser el primer día que estamos en el tren, podemos hacer lo que queramos hasta la hora de la cena, ya sea quedarnos en nuestro alojamiento, estar en el vagón sala de estar o explorar todo el tren. Pero en realidad no estoy de ánimos como para estar deambulando por el tren, así que me limito a pasar todo el tiempo en mi alojamiento, acostumbrándome a él. Estoy recostado hasta que finalmente me decido que lo mejor para poder olvidarme de todo lo que ha pasado en un solo día, decido darme una ducha rápida para poder relajar todos los músculos y poder estar cómodo.

Salgo desnudo de la ducha y me doy cuenta que en el armario hay un montón de ropa extravagante que estoy seguro que nunca voy a usar. Entre todo el revoltijo de ropa encuentro unos vaqueros y una camiseta sencilla color verde, no es mi color favorito, pero es bastante cómoda, así que no me quejo.

Justo cuando me recuesto estando fresco de la ducha, los recuerdos de mi familia me golpean nuevamente, pero ahora no lloro. Simplemente me siento vacío, pero siento que ya lloré todo lo que debía llorarles. No voy a seguir gastando energía y distrayéndome pensando en ellos. Tengo que estar descansando y totalmente concentrado en mi promesa. Mantener a Katniss con vida.

Ese pensamiento lo estoy repitiendo como si fuese una especie de mantra que me tranquiliza cada vez que lo digo. Cuando siento que fue suficiente de estarme concentrando en eso me llega el recuerdo de lo que me dijo mi padre «Te diré algo, intenta hablar con Katniss en este tiempo que estarán juntos e intenta decirle lo que sientes, ¿de acuerdo?»

—De acuerdo, papá —digo en voz baja, con una sonrisa boba que no puedo evitar.

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he soñado el día en que me atrevo a hablarle a Katniss. Y en todas esas veces me he levantado con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque cuando le digo lo que siento ella me da una hermosa sonrisa que le llega a sus bellos ojos grises y ella corresponde a mis sentimientos.

—Peeta, ¿estás listo? —Effie habla del otro lado de la puerta después de tocar insistentemente—, es hora de la cena.

—Claro, ya abro la puerta —digo con un dejo de fastidio por interrumpir mi pequeño espacio de admiración a Katniss, si puedo decir pequeño espacio a 12 horas de mi día.

Cuando abro la puerta Effie tiene una mano en la cintura en señal de reclamo, porque no abrí inmediatamente. Cuando salgo por completo del alojamiento, Effie me guía por un laberinto de vagones del tren, no puedo evitar sentirme sorprendido por ver lo bien que Effie conoce este armatoste.

Al llegar al vagón-comedor, que es bastante lujoso, como todo lo que hay en este tren, veo que aún no hay nadie, ni Haymitch ni Katniss; solo están los avox, así que me siento en una de las sillas. Los avox son en pocas palabras la servidumbre del Capitolio, pero los que llegan a esta posición son los traidores y rebeldes, y para mantenerlos callados les cortan la lengua. Es un castigo horrible y también una humillación de cierta manera. Me apena pensar lo que han de sentir por estar en esa condición.

Estaba totalmente ido en mis pensamientos cuando vuelve a entrar Effie al alojamiento acompañada de Katniss, está radiante, tiene puesto un conjunto color verde oscuro que hace resaltar el color de sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está Haymitch? —dice Effie con su típico tono alegre.

—La última vez que lo vi me dijo que iba a echarse una siesta —respondo.

—Bueno, ha sido un día agotador —dice, feliz. Aunque más bien me parece que está aliviada.

Esperamos un rato a que Haymitch llegue a la mesa, pero después de un rato decidimos comenzar sin él. Así que nos empiezan a traer los platillos uno a uno, empezando por una sopa de zanahorias, tal como la que mi padre solía preparar, seguido de una ensalada verde para después pasar a unas chuletas de cordero con puré de patatas, queso y fruta y, para finalizar, una tarta de chocolate enorme. Effie estuvo muy insistente durante toda la cena con que debíamos guardar espacio para lo que venía en la cena, pero Katniss y yo hacemos caso omiso a sus recomendaciones por lo hambrientos que estamos y nos atiborramos completamente.

—Por lo menos tienen buenos modales —dice Effie—. La pareja del año pasado se lo comía todo con las manos, como un par de salvajes. Consiguieron revolverme las tripas.

Al escuchar eso no pude evitar molestarme por cómo se refirió a los tributos anteriores. Eran de la Veta, entonces no tenían mucha comida. Pero podría imaginarme lo que se siente, supongo que al no tener suficiente comida por toda tu vida y de pronto tener un banquete de esta magnitud, no creo que repares mucho en tus modales.

Cuando terminamos la cena, me siento tan lleno que incluso siento náuseas, y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo por no devolverlo todo, al ver a Katniss me doy cuenta que no está en mejor condición que yo, porque también se ve un poco asqueada. Pero los dos aguantamos la comida en nuestro organismo.

Después vamos a otro compartimento del tren donde hay unos sofás y una pantalla plana, no dejan de sorprenderme la cantidad de lujos que hay aquí, no sé si me pueda acostumbrar. Nos sentamos en los sofás para poder ver los resúmenes de las cosechas de los demás distritos, esto es algo que la verdad no quiero hacer, pero no me quedan muchas opciones.

Vemos de una a una las cosechas, así vamos conociendo, al menos de vista y nombre a nuestros contrincantes. Al ver a los tributos del Distrito 1 no puedo evitar pensar lo buenos que serán, porque no es un secreto que a partir de los 12 años los chicos del 1 comienzan a entrenar para cuando les toque ser tributos, para ellos es un gran honor representar a su distrito en los Juegos. No pongo mucha atención en los demás tributos hasta que llegan los del Distrito 11, un chico alto y fornido con cara asesina, y, lo que me supone un peso más grande, una chica de 12 años, tal como la hermana de Katniss pero, lamentablemente, nadie se ofreció voluntario para salvarla.

Después de que termina el metraje del 11, aparece el de nuestro distrito, y cuando se menciona el nombre de Prim, vuelve a helarme la sangre el grito de desesperación de Katniss, entonces volteo a verla y la veo con los ojos llorosos, quisiera decirle algo para animarla, pero desvío la mirada antes de hacer cualquier tontería, no somos tan apegados como para decirle algo que la aliente. Después los comentaristas tienen una plática a la que no le pongo atención, para después ver caer a Haymitch del escenario, sigue siendo igual de gracioso que hace unas horas, pero ahora no tengo ganas de reír, ni un poco. Al final me nombran, nos damos la mano Katniss y yo, suena el himno y nos meten al Edificio de Justicia, después el cuarto queda sumergido en la oscuridad.

—Su mentor tiene mucho que aprender sobre la presentación el comportamiento en la televisión —dice Effie disgustada.

—Estaba borracho —respondo, riéndome—. Se emborracha todos los años.

—Todos los días —dice Katniss, sonriendo, no puedo creer lo hermosa que se ve sonriendo. Contrólate, Peeta.

—Sí, qué raro que les parezca tan divertido a los dos. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en estos juegos, el que los aconsejará, les conseguirá patrocinadores y organizará la entrega de cualquier regalo. ¡Haymitch puede suponer para ustedes la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte!

En ese momento llega Haymitch al compartimiento, para sorpresa nuestra, borracho.

—¿Me he perdido la cena? —pregunta, arrastrando cada una de las palabras. Justo cuando termina de decirlo, vomita en la alfombra y cae encima de su vómito. Katniss y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡Sigan riéndose! —exclama Effie; después de que lo dice, se levanta del sofá y rodea el vómito y sale de la habitación hecha una furia.

Katniss y yo seguimos riendo, incluso ya me duele el estómago. Me sorprende el hecho de reír tanto sabiendo que mi muerte inminente está a unos días. Pero no dejaré que eso me quite los pocos momentos que me quedan para sonreír.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el tercer capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Hola!, perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo, pero en todo diciembre estuve con mucho trabajo y ahora he estado ocupado en la universidad, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Durante un momento Katniss y yo nos volteamos a ver por la escena que acaba de pasar frente a nosotros, estábamos viendo los resúmenes de cada una de las cosechas de los otros distritos, después llega Haymitch, vomita la alfombra y se desmaya para que finalmente Effie salga hecha una furia del compartimiento. La peste a vómito y alcohol inunda toda la sala, tengo que aguantar para no devolver la cena tampoco. Volteamos a vernos de nueva cuenta Katniss y yo, finalmente nos decidimos y lo tomamos cada uno de un brazo y lo ayudamos a levantarse.

—¿Tropecé? —nos pregunta Haymitch—. Huele mal.

Después se limpia la nariz con una mano y se embarra la cara de vómito. Me asqueo aún más.

—Vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto para limpiarte un poco —le digo.

Lo llevamos a rastras a su compartimiento, no entiendo cómo es que este hombre puede pesar tanto siendo que es delgado. No podemos dejarlo sobre la cara colcha que hay en su cama, entonces lo metemos a la bañera y encendemos la ducha. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta. Veo que Katniss tiene la intención de ayudarme a bañarlo, pero no quiero que ella pase por eso.

—No pasa nada —le digo—. Ya me encargo yo.

Veo una reacción de alivio en la cara de Katniss, creo que en serio lo que menos quiere es ver a Haymitch desnudo, no permitiré que pase por esa tortura. Yo tampoco tengo la obligación de bañarlo, pero no quiero dejarlo así simplemente a su suerte en la bañera, además, si Effie lo ve en ese estado, le dará más armas para que lo critique por no ser lo suficientemente responsable.

—Bueno, puedo enviar a una de las personas del Capitolio a ayudarte —me dice.

Sé que hay varias personas en el tren dispuestas para ayudarnos en cualquier cosa que necesitemos, pero ellos no son de mi total agrado, no quiero su ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo sin problemas.

—No, no las quiero —digo.

En realidad, no quiero a personas del Capitolio cerca de mí, no los soporto, aunque pedirles que bañen a Haymitch podría ser una venganza contra todos ellos. Pero desecho el problema rápidamente, porque, el que el presidente Snow disfrute de ver cómo un grupo de jóvenes sale a matarse, no quiere decir que todos los habitantes del Capitolio sean iguales a él, me parece totalmente injusto pensar eso.

Así que volteo nuevamente a ver a mi mentor y me pongo manos a la obra. " _Muy bien, no creo que sea tan difícil"_ pienso. Entonces comienzo frotar las palmas de las manos.

—Manos a la obra —digo, después de soltar aire.

Cuando comienzo a desvestir a Haymitch se me dificulta mucho, ya que, al estar tan perdido en el alcohol, no hace nada por sostenerse y es como si fuera un peso muerto, ni, aunque el agua le esté dando directamente al rostro reacciona. Cuando termino de desnudarlo es cuando me viene una idea a la mente.

Después de pensármelo un rato, finalmente me decido a encender la llave de agua caliente, cuando comienza a salir el agua vaporosa, Haymitch abre los ojos de golpe y comienza a dar golpes al aire, al estar tan borracho no acierta ninguno, pero ese subidón de adrenalina hizo que el alcohol se despejara un poco de su organismo.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —dijo, furioso.

—¡Intento ayudarte! —le contesto de igual manera.

—¿Ayudarme? —yo me limito a asentir—. ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?

—No quería dejarte en el estado que venías, así que quise bañarte para poder acostarte con ropa limpia en tu cama, al ver cómo se puso Effie cuando vomitaste la alfombra, no quise ver qué habría dicho si también manchabas las sábanas.

Cuando le dije esto cambió completamente su semblante, se veía más relajado, incluso un poco avergonzado, y no tanto porque estuviera desnudo frente a mí, sino por mi preocupación por ayudarle.

—Mira, vete de aquí, mañana hablaré con la chica y contigo para empezar a darles unas lecciones, por ahora, déjame asearme.

—Muy bien, hasta mañana, Haymitch —y así salí del vagón sin esperar respuesta.

Mientras camino de regreso a mi compartimiento, intento borrar de mi mente las imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Haymitch. Cuando entro, lo primero que hago es quitarme la ropa y darme una ducha, necesito despejarme, no quiero seguir pensando ni en Haymitch, ni en Effie, ni en el 12, incluso en este momento quiero olvidarme de mi padre por un momento. Sigo con mi sesión de olvidar todo, prefiero hacerlo desde ahora, para que cuando esté a punto de morir, no recuerde sus rostros, cuando de repente aparece un rostro que estoy seguro que no quiero olvidar, un rostro con una sonrisa tranquila y con ojos grises. Katniss. No quiero olvidarla, la amo. Necesito hacer lo necesario por decirle lo que siento, tengo que idear la manera de hacerlo, pero creo que eso lo haré hasta mañana, ya más descansado.

Me recuesto en la cama y volteo a ver la enorme ventana que tengo a un lado, no veo más que ramas de árboles pasando a una velocidad que le quitaría el aliento a cualquiera, sigo sin comprender cómo es que esta lata puede moverse tan rápido. Sigo ensimismado en mis pensamientos hasta que veo las luces de un distrito, no tengo idea cuál de todos será, llevamos horas dentro, así que he perdido la noción desde hace mucho.

El ver las luces del distrito solo logró que recordara nuevamente en casa, es ese el momento en que vuelven las imágenes de mi familia, pero, ahora que lo pienso, no creo que mi madre esté triste por lo que pasó, incluso podría decir que no le dio mucha importancia; ni siquiera fue a verme para despedirme, y de mis hermanos no sé qué pensar, tal vez se sintieron tristes al momento, pero puede que ya lo hayan dejado pasar, son igua de fríos que mi madre. Pero el que en realidad me preocupa, es mi padre, no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez él esté en la panadería, tal vez llorando y sufriendo por mi muerte inminente, entonces solo me limito a cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir.

Cuando despierto estoy en casa, en mi cuarto; pero cuando intento levantarme, mi padre entra, pero no con su típica expresión conciliadora. Más bien tiene una expresión dura, como si estuviera muy molesto, solo una vez lo he visto así. Pero veo que se acerca rápidamente y comienza a gritarme hecho una furia.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!, ¡murió por tu culpa!

—Papá, ¿de qué estás hablando? —le dije, asustado.

—¡No te hagas idiota, por tu culpa murió Katniss!, ¡no la pudiste proteger, no cumpliste tu promesa!, esperaba que la cumplieras, pero no fuiste lo suficientemente hombre.

—Pero papá, hice todo lo que pude.

En ese momento vi su intención, levantó su brazo para darme un golpe, justamente cuando está por darme el puñetazo tocan a la puerta y de su boca sale la voz de Effie Trinket.

—¡Arriba, arriba, arriba! ¡Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante! —dijo con un tono de voz alegre.

Me despierto sobresaltado, cubierto en sudor. Ha sido la peor pesadilla que he tenido, me cubro la cara e intento respirar para olvidarme de lo sucedido, pero recuerdo lo que me había dicho Effie.

—Voy en un momento —le digo, lo más tranquilo que puedo.

Cuando llego al comedor, ya está Haymitch sentado a la mesa con el desayuno a medio comer, él se limita a saludarme asintiendo levemente. Effie me da una taza de café negro. Nunca le he encontrado el gusto al café negro, pero recuerdo que mi padre lo toma con leche, entonces, le agrego un poco y el sabor se hace más soportable. Cuando me siento a la mesa, me ponen enfrente un plato lleno de huevos, jamón, papas fritas y más cosas que no reconozco. Veo que hay una taza humeante a un lado con un líquido café caliente que conozco muy bien. Chocolate caliente. Es una de mis bebidas favoritas, pero casi no podemos tomarla en casa, solo en momentos especiales. Entonces me olvido del café y me tomo la taza de chocolate. Cuando me la termino, entra Katniss rápidamente, y Effie hace lo mismo que hizo conmigo.

—¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! —dice Haymitch, de manera efusiva.

Cuando Katniss toma asiento, le sirven un plato justo como el que me sirvieron a mí, y se queda viendo al plato sorprendida, comienza a inspeccionar todo lo que tiene alrededor en la mesa, hasta que se le queda viendo a aquél líquido café claro que tanto me gusta, está extrañada, como si no supiera qué es.

—Le llaman chocolate caliente —le digo—. Está bueno.

Veo que le da un sorbo a la taza, y, cuando siente el sabor; no la suelta hasta que se termina todo el contenido de ella. Justo cuando termina eso, comenzamos a comer los dos, parecemos desesperados, pero en realidad yo creo que ninguno de los dos había visto banquetes de ese tamaño en los que podemos seguir comiendo, y que la única preocupación es que nos llenemos.

Cuando siento que ya no puedo comer más, me acomodo en la silla de tal manera que quedo en una buena posición para seguir viendo a la cara a los demás. Hasta que veo un pan y comienzo a cortarlo por trozos y los mojo en el chocolate caliente. Volteo a ver a Katniss y veo que ella está medio recostada, medio apoyada en la silla. Al voltear a ver a Haymitch veo que su plato está prácticamente lleno, solo está tomando un jugo rojo y lo mezcla con un líquido transaparente de una botella más pequeña, supongo que de alcohol.

Solo ha pasado dos veces a la panadería de mi padre que yo recuerde, donde únicamente llevó una pieza de pan, una de esas veces recuerdo haber visto que se llevó un pan, lo mordió y enseguida vomitó en las calles del Quemador. En ese momento se me hizo gracioso, pero ahora que lo pienso, me da lástima, pues, ha pasado gran parte de su vida tomando, y nunca se ha sabido de que tenga o haya tenido familia.

Escucho que Katniss empieza a meserse en la silla y me saca de mi pensamiento, en ese momento se dirige a Haymitch.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que nos vas a aconsejar? —le pregunta.

—¿Quieres un consejo? Sigue viva —responde Haymitch y se echa una carcajada.

Me molesta mucho el comentario de Haymitch, el que se bufara así de nosotros, pero principalmente, que se bufara así de Katniss. Ella me voltea a ver, pero así como me ve, voltea la mirada, lo que; extrañamente, me hace enfurecer más.

—Muy gracioso —digo. En ese momento tengo un arranque de ira, que, lo primero que hago es darle un golpe al vaso que tenía en la mano, este se desprende y cae al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos y desparramándose todo la mezcla que había hecho—. Pero no para nosotros.

Veo que Haymitch se queda muy serio y Katniss con una expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos muy abiertos, veo perfectamente el gris de sus pupilas, no sé cómo no se está haciendo daño. Mientras estoy distraído viendo a Katniss, siento un dolor agudo que se extiende por mi mandíbula y caigo al suelo. Me golpeó.

Cuando me tomo la cara después del golpe, veo que Haymitch está por agarrar la botellita de alcohol que tenía hace unos instantes, pero un cuchillo se interpone entre su mano y ella. Volteo a ver sorprendido y me doy cuenta que Katniss es quien lo encajó en la mesa. Haymitch se aleja un poco y nos mira de lejos.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿De verdad me han tocado un par de luchadores este año?

En ese momento me levanto del suelo y tomo un puñado de hielo deuno de los fruteros. Y me lo llevo al golpe.

—No —Haymitch me detiene—. Deja que salga el moretón. La audiencia pensará que te has peleado con otro tributo antes incluso de llegar al estadio.

—Va contra las reglas.

—Solo si te atrapan. Ese moretón dirá que has luchado y no te han atrapado; mucho mejor. —Después voltea a ver a Katniss—. ¿Puedes hacer algo con ese cuchillo, paparte de clavarlo en la mesa? —le pregunta, con un tono burlón.

Noto que Katniss se queda pensando un momento, hay veces en las que en realidad me encantaría saber qué es lo que está pensando, saber sus ideas, incluso quisiera saber qué piensa de nuestro mentor. Pero, después de un momento de silencio, Katniss en un solo movimiento arranca el cuchillo de la mesa, lo toma por la hoja y lo lanza a la pared, se queda pegado entre dos paneles de madera, lo cual, me confirma que es la mejor arquera que puede haber.

—Vengan aquí los dos —nos pide Haymitch, señalando el centro del compartimento con la cabeza. Nosotros nos limitamos a obedecer y comienza a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor, como una fiera acechando una presa, nos tocaba para comprobar los músculos y nos examinaba las caras—. Bueno, no está todo perdido. Parecen estar en forma y, cuando se encarguen de ustedes los estilistas, serán bastante atractivos—Katniss y yo nos miramos, porque sabemos que es cierto. Aunque los Juegos son una competencia donde todos menos uno muere, los tributos que tienen mejor aspecto son los que consiguen más patrocinadores—. Bien, haré un trato con ustedes: si no interfieren con mi bebida, prometo estar lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarlos, siempre que hagan todo lo que les diga.

Puede que no sea el mejor trato de todos, pero funciona y es un gran paso en comparación a que tan solo unos minutos antes Haymitch me había golpeado, pero no teníamos ayuda alguna.

—De acuerdo —respondo, a regañadientes.

—Pues ayúdanos. —añade Katniss—. Cuando lleguemos al estadio, ¿cuál es la mejor estrategia en la Cornucopia para alguien…?

—Cada cosa a su tiempo. Dentro de unos minutos llegaremos a la estación y estarán en manos de los estilistas. No les va a gustar lo que les hagan, pero, sea lo que sea, no se resistan.

—Pero…—protesta Katniss.

—No hay peros que valgan, no se resistan —dice Haymitch. Cuando termina se acerca y toma la botella que está en el centro de la mesa y sale del cuarto. Justo después de que se va la puerta se cierra y el compartimento se queda a oscuras, puede que haya un poco de luz, pero sigue estando oscuro parea la hora que es. Es entonces que nos damos cuenta que, si está oscuro, es porque ya debemos de estar en el túnel que marca la llegada al Capitolio. Justo cuando escuchamos el rechinido que da a entender que el tren está frenando, entra la luz del día y escuchamos gritos y vítores de los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

Katniss y yo corremos a la ventana sin pensarlo, como si fuera una especie de imán, lo que vi me sorprendió sobre manera. Pensé que Effie Trinket tenía un _look_ muy extravagante, pero se queda corta al lado de toda esta gente, colores antinaturales de cabello, maquillaje vistoso y facciones antinaturales que pueden lograrse únicamente con cirugía. En ese momento siento que Katniss se aleja, tal vez se sintió fuera de lugar. Las personas comenzaron a sonreírnos y a saludarnos. Por lo que no me quedó más opción que hacer lo mismo, probablemente alguno de ellos sea patrocinador. Siento la mirada de Katniss, y cuando la volteo a ver, me está mirando con una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con enojo.

—¿Quién sabe? Puede que uno de ellos sea rico.

Aunque me parezcan asquerosos los habitantes del Capitolio, tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para poder conseguir gustarle a la gente. Para así tener aún más probabilidades y continuar con mi plan de salvar a Katniss. Con este subidón de adrenalina estoy más que decidido en cumplir la promesa que hice con mi padre.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el cuarto capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta con el capítulo número 5, intentaré subir al menos 2 veces a la semana para compensar todas las semanas de inactividad. Les dejo este capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando bajamos del tren nos separan y nos llevan al Centro de Renovación, no entiendo por qué necesitarían este lugar si finalmente en los Juegos lo que menos importa es si estamos maquillados o no. Pero al momento que entro al cuarto, me quedo boquiabierto. Es un lugar enorme, con sillones muy lujosos y sillas de cuero con color dorado, podría asegurar que lo dorado es oro. Pero lo que más me sorprende de este lugar, es que hay una pared que está llena de espejos. En casa tenemos solo uno que sirve lo necesario como para que la persona que está frente a él, pueda ver mientras se afeita o se peina. Pero aquí, está llena la pared de espejos de diferentes tamaños.

Espero un rato en el cuarto y entra una mujer muy extraña, pero por ese aspecto extraño, sé que es del Capitolio, pero, también sé que es quien me ayudará a prepararme. Se presenta como Gertrude, y me dice que será la encargada de prepararme para cuando mi estilista llegue para arreglarme el cabello y la cara.

—¿Tú no eres la estilista? —pregunto, extrañado.

—¡Oh, no! —grita, con su chillante acento del Capitolio—. Yo solo me encargaré de preparar tu piel para cuando lleguen los demás. Somos un equipo de 3 personas.

No entiendo por qué se necesitarán tantas personas para arreglar a una sola para una presentación. Pero, finalmente recuerdo que es el Capitolio, si algo importa aquí, es cómo te ves.

Justo después de esto, comenzamos con la sesión de preparación. Me asea el cuerpo, sin importar mis reproches por la extraña sensación de que alguien más que no sea yo me esté tocando el cuerpo para limpiarme, pero después de un rato de que me tuvo en el agua, me saca, me pone una bata y comienza a exfoliarme lo piel. Es algo que solo había visto que hacían en películas, pero en cuanto termina de hacerlo, veo que mi piel está muy suave. Justo cuando termina con toda esta sesión de limpieza y exfoliación, entra otra persona, igual de extraña que Gertrude.

—Hola, soy Fulvia, yo soy la encargada de ayudar a Portia para que quedes guapo para tu presentación oficial ante el presidente Snow y los ciudadanos —dice, en tono alegre—. Ahora, comencemos afeitándote para que sea aún más rápido todo.

Veo que la manera más fácil de poder soportar esta extraña tortura, es, tal como dijo Haymitch, quedarme callado y aceptar todo lo que me quieran hacer. Después, Fulvia comienza con la sesión para afeitarme. Pensé que solo sería la barba, pero veo que justo después de que termina con la barba se pasa a los brazos. La vi extrañado porque nunca había visto necesidad en afeitarlos, pero después de los brazos, pasa directamente a las axilas. Cuando Fulvia termina de afeitar todo lo quiso, entra una mujer joven y, puedo decirlo, bastante atractiva, supongo que es Portia. También tiene modificaciones propias del Capitolio, pero ella las tiene más sutiles, porque se me dificulta un poco más notarlas, pero a ella, ciertamente se le ven bien.

—Hola, soy Portia, supongo que tú eres Peeta Mellark —me doy cuenta que ella no tiene el típico acento del Capitolio, no sé muy bien de dónde sea, pero me agrada, se ve mucho más real que los otros dos.

—Hola, ¿tú eres la estilista?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo te has sentido hasta ahora?

—Me he sentido bastante extraño, para empezar: nunca había recibido ayuda de otra persona para asearme, pero lo que me extrañó aún más, es que me tuvieran que afeitar gran parte del cuerpo.

—No te preocupes, esto solo será un momento para tu presentación con tu compañera de distrito frente a todos. Y eso de que te afeitaron, cuando menos te des cuenta, ya tendrás pelo otra vez —todo esto me lo dice con una sonrisa conciliadora que me recuerda mucho a la de mi padre, es por eso que me da un nivel mayor de confianza, tanto que decido abrirme con ella.

—En realidad tengo mucho miedo, no sé qué esperar de todo esto, sé que habrá otros 22 chicos más aparte de Katniss y yo, pero lo único que sé, es que tengo que lograr que ella salga con vida de la arena —le digo, desesperado.

—Así que tu compañera se llama Katniss —dice, pensativa—. Mira, por eso no te preocupes ahora, en este momento debes enfocarte en estar presentable para las cámaras y para el presidente. Te diré algo, en cuanto pase esto de la presentación, preocúpate por la estrategia que tomarás para lograrlo.

—Está bien, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer —digo, algo desanimado.

—Muy bien, entonces comencemos con la fase final de tu preparación.

Cuando comienza la última fase, veo que comienza a hacer una mezcla de diferentes cosas que tiene guardadas en pequeñas botellas dentro de su maleta hasta que consigue una mezcla espesa de color pastoso. Le da unas cuantas vueltas, en cuanto la saca del contenedor, me lo pone en la cara. Me tomó por sorpresa, porque me tensé completamente al sentir esa extraña masa en mi cara. Cuando la retira, me doy cuenta para qué era, me ha exfoliado también la cara. Después de eso me hace un corte de cabello, no corta mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para darle forma. Pero lo que me sorprendió aún más, es que cuando termina de cortarme el cabello, saca una pequeña bolsa donde tiene artículos de maquillaje.

—¿Me van a maquillar? —pregunto, algo asustado.

—No te preocupes —me dice Portia—. Es solo para que cuando estés ante las cámaras, la luz no haga que tu cara brille, es maquillaje muy discreto.

Acepto a regañadientes el maquillaje, me pone diferentes polvos que están en pequeños estuches. Si de por sí yo no entendía el por qué las mujeres se tomaban tanto tiempo de maquillaje, me es aún más difícil entender por qué lo harían los hombres. Pero cuando termina me doy cuenta de lo que decía, ni siquiera parece que tenga maquillaje puesto y, tal como dijo, la luz no se nota en mi cara, me sorprende mucho. Pero cuando estoy más metido en mis pensamientos en cómo me veo, Portia me llama.

—Peeta, vamos al otro cuarto para ponerte tu vestuario.

Yo me limito a obedecerla y seguirla. Entramos a otro cuarto igual de grande que el anterior, pero en este hay un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que cubre gran parte de la pared y, del otro lado, hay un enorme armario con sillas de terciopelo rojo.

—Según lo que sé, tu distrito se dedica a la minería, ¿no es así? —me pregunta Portia, clavandome sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—Sí, somos el distrito minero.

—Supongo que recuerdas el atuendo que llevaban los tributos de los Juegos pasados.

—Sí llevaban un overol y cascos de mineros, por favor, dime que nosotros no iremos así.

—Claro que no —dice Portia, dejando escapar una pequeña risita—. Cinna hizo un diseño en el que nos enfocamos no en la minería, sino en el carbón. ¿Qué hace el carbón, Peeta?

—Se quema —digo.

—Se quema —me responde, haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba—. No te da miedo el fuego, ¿verdad?

Yo me limito a negar con la cabeza, al verme, me dedica una sonrisa.

Después de otra hora preparándome me veo en el espejo y no me reconozco. Yo soy un chico panadero normal, pero en el espejo veo a alguien imponente, tengo una camiseta de manga larga hecha de malla y un pantalón también negro brillante y unas botas de cuero brillante que van a juego con el pantalón. Pero el toque final, es una capa que tengo colgada a la camiseta con franjas naranjas, amarillas y rojas, que dan un efecto brillante, y Portia pretende prenderles fuego.

—No te preocupes, no es fuego de verdad. Es un fuego sintético que diseñamos Cinna y yo. Estarás a salvo —me dice de manera muy segura. Quiero creerle, pero aun así me siento algo inseguro de esto, pero ya no puedo echarme para atrás.

—No te preocupes, ya falta poco para que termine todo esto —me dice con una sonrisa.

Después de esperar una hora más en lo que tenían a Katniss lista, salimos a una especie de sala de espera y la veo. Se ve hermosa con ese vestido de malla que tiene puesto, tiene unas botas iguales a las mías y una capa idéntica. Me alivia mucho darme cuenta que al menos, estamos vestidos igual, pero por mucho, ella se ve mejor que yo.

Nos llevan a la parte inferior del Centro de Renovación, que es prácticamente un establo enorme donde estamos no solo nosotros, sino que también los otros tributos de los demás distritos y todos comienzan a subir a sus carros que son tirados por cuatro caballos. Como nosotros somos el Distrito 12, vamos hasta el final, nuestros caballos son color negro carbón que van perfecto con nuestro atuendo, nos damos cuenta que están muy bien entrenados porque no necesitan a una persona que los guíe por dónde ir. Cuando subimos a nuestro carro, Cinna y Portia se dedican a arreglar nuestra postura y la caída de nuestras capas antes de apartarse para platicar entre ellos. Despúes Katniss se me acerca un poco.

—¿Qué piensas? —me susurra—. Del fuego, quiero decir.

—Te arrancaré la capa si tú me arrancas la mía —le respondo, entre dientes.

—Trato hecho —me dice. Solo espero que en realidad no sean llamas reales, no me gustaría que de la nada a mitad de recorrido nos encendamos completamente, ya que, si nos quemamos, nos lanzarán a la arena estemos como estemos —. Sé que le prometí a Haymitch que haría todo lo que nos dijeran, pero creo que no tuvo en cuenta este detalle.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?

—Con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos.

En ese momento los dos comenzamos a reír, pero no creo que sea porque la situación fuera divertida, sino que porque estamos tan nerviosos que no nos queda más que reír.

Justo después comienza la música de apertura, la ponen a todo volumen, tanto que me hace daño en los oídos. Unas enormes puertas corredizas se abren hacia las calles abarrotadas de gente. El desfile dura aproximadamente 20 minutos y termina en el Círculo de la Ciudad, donde nos van a recibir, tocarán el himno y nos llevarán hasta el Centro de Entrenamiento, que será donde viviremos hasta que comiencen los Juegos.

Los primeros en salir son los tributos del Distrito 1, que van en un carro blanco tirados por caballos tan blancos como la nieve. En verdad imponen mucho, tienen pintura plateada encima y visten unas túnicas cubiertas de piedras preciosas que les dan un aspecto muy elegante y costoso, no esperaría menos del distrito que fabrica los artículos de lujo para el Capitolio.

Seguido de ellos salen los tributos del Distrito 2, y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estamos a escasos minutos de salir a las calles del Capitolio, empieza a anochecer, lo que significa que pronto estaremos en el Círculo de la Ciudad frente a todo el mundo y las cámaras que transmiten a los demás distritos. El carro que lleva a los tributos del Distrito 11 comienza el recorrido, justo cuando salen completamente, Cinna llega con una antorcha encendida en la mano.

—Allá vamos —dice, después de soltar aire. Antes de que podamos decir algo, acerca la antorcha a nuestras capas y las enciende. Mi estómago se contrae esperando a sentir el ardor de las llamas, pero nunca llega, solo siento un leve cosquilleo. Cinna se para enfrente de nosotros y deja ir un suspiro de alivio —. Funciona. — Después se acerca a Katniss y le dice algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, solo de repente le grita _"¡Te van a adorar!"_.

Cinna salta del carro al suelo y se le ocurre una última idea y nos grita algo que, justo cuando lo escucho, me cae el alma a los pies, cuando estoy por asimilar lo que acaba de decir, Katniss habla.

—¿Qué dice? —me pregunta. Cuando la escucho, trago saliva esperando que no crea que me quiero aprovechar de la situación.

—Creo que dijo que nos tomemos de la mano —respondo.

Estiro mi mano izquierda a su mano derecha esperando que no me rechace, cuando entrelazamos nuestros dedos, los dos al mismo tiempo volteamos a ver a Cinna para confirmar si eso era lo que dijo, él simplemente asintió y levanta el pulgar en señal de aprobación. Y después, entramos a la ciudad.

Apenas cuando entramos el rugido ensordecedor de la muchedumbre no se hace esperar, mientras gritaban a los del 11 apenas nos vieron y sus gritos y vítores cambiaron hacia nosotros, todos nos miran como si fuéramos el único carro que hay en el desfile. Al principio toda esa atención me asusta, así que busco distraerme con algo, así que volteo hacia abajo para poder ver nuestras manos entrelazadas, me hace muy feliz el tomar la mano de Katniss aunque sea por un momento tan corto como este. Pero me hace feliz.

De repente veo que Katniss levanta la cabeza y comienza a sonreír, entonces es cuando yo tomo el valor necesario para hacer lo mismo, comienzo a saludar a la gente y el rugido explota aún más fuerte. Entonces en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ya no nos gritan «Distrito 12», ahora ha cambiado a nuestros nombres, en realidad nos han tomado cariño en muy poco tiempo. Entonces, le tiran una rosa roja a Katniss, la cual atrapa y lanza un beso en dirección de donde se la lanzaron. La gente se vuelve loca de nueva cuenta y ahora todos se vuelcan sobre ella.

—¡Katniss! ¡Katniss! —El sonido es ensordecedor, lo ha logrado, Katniss se ha ganado al público.

Cuando entramos al Círculo de la Ciudad, todos ya están un poco más tranquilos, es ahí cuando siento que Katniss afloja su agarre de mi mano. Sé que sonará egoísta, pero aún no quiero soltarle la mano, así que le digo lo primero que me viene a la mente.

—No, no me sueltes —digo, volteando a verla, se ve hermosa y reluciente con las llamas, se reflejan en sus ojos grises—. Por favor, puede que me caiga de esta cosa.

—Está bien.

En ese momento vuelve a apretar su agarre y me siento como el hombre más feliz del mundo, ciertamente si muriera en este momento, estaría feliz, porque estoy agarrado a la mujer que amo.

Cuando los doce carros se acomodan en el Círculo de la Ciudad que está frente a la mansión del presidente Snow. En ese momento se pone de pie, y es aún más imponente de lo que parece en el televisor en casa. Nos da la bienvenida oficial desde el balcón, me doy cuenta que todas las cámaras están enfocadas en Katniss y yo, casi no enfocan a los otros tributos por tenernos a nosotros en primera plana, lo cual me incomoda, y mucho. Cuando el presidente termina, el himno nacional suena, enfocan unos segundos a cada pareja, pero con nosotros mantienen la cámara fija todo el tiempo, entonces recorremos el Círculo una última vez y vamos al Centro de Entrenamiento.

Cuando se cierran las puertas, nuestros equipos de preparación corren para recibirnos, mientras nos gritan piropos todos al mismo tiempo, no entiendo ni un poco de lo que nos están diciendo, entonces, vemos que los tributos de los otros distritos nos ven con algo de recelo, incluso podría decir que, con cierto odio, pues nos robamos la noche. Después de un rato llegan Cinna y Portia para quitarnos las capas y los tocados. Portia los apaga con un extraño bote que tiene en el bolsillo.

No recordaba que aún estaba agarrado a la mano de Katniss hasta que sentí que aflojó el agarre y sentí mis dedos entumecidos. Instintivamente me masajeé los dedos para relajarlos un poco, en ese momento es que hablo.

—Gracias por sostenerme. No me sentía muy bien ahí arriba —digo, esperando que no descubra mi mentira.

—No lo parecía. Te juro que ni me di cuenta.

—Seguro que no le prestaron atención a nadie más que a ti. Deberías llevar llamas más a menudo.

Esto último se lo digo sonriendo, incluso me sonrojo un poco porque me doy cuenta que me atreví a decirle un cumplido a Katniss. Veo que ella se queda callada un momento, y después hace algo que me descoloca. Se pone de puntillas y me da un beso en el moretón que tengo en la mejilla, el que me hizo Haymitch. Está jugando a lo mismo que yo, pero eso me da una pequeña esperanza, porque en ningún momento soltó mi mano. Supongo que hice un avance.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta con este fanfic, ahora ya tengo un poco más de tiempo para poder escribir más en este, porque, como expliqué en el de La Decisión que al tener que sacar algo desde cero me es más complicado que traducir el otro. Así que, antes de dejarlos con el capítulo 6, quiero contestar una review:

rakelluvre: Tranquila jajaja, no hay necesidad de que me busques, ya estoy de vuelta e intentaré publicar lo más seguido que me sea posible.

Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando entramos al centro de entrenamiento no pude evitar quedarme pasmado al ver tales lujos, cada vez me sorprendía más y más el nivel de cosas que tenían en el Capitolio, aquí nos quedaremos hasta que los juegos inicien. Todos los distritos tienen un piso solo para ellos, como nosotros somos del Distrito 12, es cuestión de lógica que nos quedaremos en el piso 12.

Nunca me había subido a un ascensor, y menos a uno tan rápido y lujoso como este, en cuanto comienza a subir, lo hace con tal velocidad que siento que se me encoge el estómago, y aún más cuando veo hacia abajo cómo la gente comienza a hacerse más pequeña en cuestión de segundos. Cuando entramos a nuestro piso, lo primero que quiero hacer es darme un baño para después descansar. Pero, en realidad no termina todo el ajetreo, sino que Haymitch y Effie nos estarán asesorando hasta que estemos en la cuenta regresiva antes de empezar los juegos. Me sorprende lo organizada que puede llegar a ser Effie, si no fuera por ella, no tendríamos la menor idea de los tiempos y cosas que deberíamos, porque Haymitch no es la mejor ayuda que digamos, ni siquiera lo hemos visto desde el desayuno.

Effie parece ser que está disfrutando todo esto, es la primera vez que le toca dirigir al equipo que está en boca de todos desde que se inició la Cosecha hasta ahora después del desfile. Se la pasa diciendo cuánto ama nuestros trajes y también la manera en que nos comportamos estando arriba. Nos dice que ha hablado maravillas de nosotros con todas las personas importantes del Capitolio para conseguir patrocinadores, pero no sé si creerle del todo.

—Pero he sido muy misteriosa —dice Effie, entrecerrando los ojos —, porque, claro, Haymitch no se ha molestado ven contarme su estrategia. Sin embargo, he hecho todo lo posible con lo que tenía: que Katniss se había sacrificado por su hermana y que los dos han luchado con éxito por superar la barbarie de su distrito. —No puedo evitar sentirme algo asqueado por la manera en que estaba describiendo el Distrito y cómo estaba cambiando muchas cosas y haciéndolas parecer más exageradas —. Por supuesto, todos tienen sus reservas, porque son el distrito minero. Así que les he dicho, y ha sido muy astuto por mi parte: «Bueno, si se ejerce la suficiente presión sobre el carbón, ¡se convierte en una perla!».

Effie se ve increíblemente feliz, y, tengo que reconocerlo, en realidad sí fue una manera muy inteligente para vendernos hacia nuestros posibles patrocinadores, le aplaudo su creatividad. Pero, hay una ligera falla en su lógica, las perlas salen de un molusco, el carbón al ejercer presión se convierte en un diamante, pero por ahí dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta, aunque, el razonamiento no esté del todo correcto.

—Por desgracia, no puedo cerrar tratos con los patrocinadores. Solo lo puede hacer Haymitch —dice, muy seria—. Pero no se preocupen, lo llevaré a las negociaciones a punta de pistola, si es necesario.

Me sorprende la decisión con lo que lo dice, sin duda es una mujer obstinada.

Mi cuarto es casi del tamaño de mi casa, si pensé que el vagón del tren en el que llegamos era lujoso, esto lo supera con creces, todo es prácticamente automático, la puerta de entrada, las luces, la ducha, y en esta última hay una pantalla en la pared en la que hay una cantidad enorme de opciones para la temperatura del agua, aromas, jabones, presión y esponjas. Al acercarme al armario, solo es cuestión de que acerque un poco mi mano para que este se abra automáticamente y hay una cantidad inmensa de ropa que estoy seguro que nunca usaré.

Effie va a tocar la puerta para decirme que en 15 minutos será la hora de la cena, es cuando decido a explorar un poco el piso, empiezo a curiosear un poco los jarrones y adornos que hay que tienen pinta de ser muy costosos, pero, al acercarme más al comedor, me encuentro con Cinna y Portia en un pequeño balcón con vista hacia el Capitolio, me acerco asombrado por la vista.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cinna.

—Sí, en realidad nunca me habría imaginado que un día estaría aquí, es mucho más increíble en vivo que lo que se ve en la televisión, la grabación no le hace justicia —digo.

—Eso es cierto, solo que es algo triste la condición por la que estás aquí —me dijo Cinna, con algo de tristeza.

Volteo a verlo, pensando que está bromeando, pero en sus ojos veo una expresión verdaderamente sincera, por lo que, sin pensarlo, le doy una pequeña sonrisa, la cual me corresponde.

Justo después de eso, Katniss entra al comedor acompañada de Effie, en serio, nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme por su belleza y ese brillo que parece siempre estar siguiéndola, está radiante. Cuando nos sentamos a la mesa, un hombre vestido con túnica blanca nos ofrece en una charola unas pequeñas copas que contenían vino blanco, decidí darle una oportunidad porque alguna vez vi a mi padre tomarlo, así que pensé que podría ser algo bueno. Cuando el líquido toca mi lengua, siento un fuerte sabor ácido que me hace contraer un poco el rostro, pero evito hacerlo por respeto a todos los que estaban presentes, al voltear a ver Katniss, no estaba mejor que yo, ya que ella no pudo contener un gesto de desagrado.

Cuando comenzaban a servir la cena, Haymitch llegó al comedor, para nuestra sorpresa, recién bañado y bien vestido, y al parecer no estaba tan borracho como cuando lo conocimos, lo que me hacía pensar que había reconsiderado y que intentaría estar en el mejor estado posible para ayudarnos.

La cena continúa de manera tranquila, me sorprende cómo tanto Effie como Haymitch se dirigen el uno al otro de la manera más respetuosa posible, parece ser que Haymitch fue amenazado de cierta manera para estar comportándose así de bien. Después de un rato, volteo a ver a Katniss y su mirada se ve un poco perdida y tiene muy rojas las mejillas, parece ser que el vino le está haciendo efecto, lo sé porque yo me siento de la misma manera, siento calor en las mejillas y siento la necesidad de dormir, así que los dos como si pareciéramos habernos puesto de acuerdo, nos pasamos a la copa de agua.

Effie, Haymitch y los equipos de preparación comienzan a conversar sobre los trajes que usaríamos para las entrevistas, Katniss y yo nos limitábamos a escuchar y poner la mayor atención posible, aunque en realidad, la conversación fuera muy aburrida, fue entonces cuando nos traen una tarta que al ponerla en la mesa la prenden en fuego, resulta hipnótico cómo parpadean las pequeñas llamas alrededor de él. Justo cuando estoy por hablar, Katniss dice algo.

—¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es el alcohol? —pregunta, mirando a la chica que le sirvió la tarta—. Es lo último que… ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

Todos los que estábamos en la mesa automáticamente volteamos a ver a Katniss y a la chica, ya que nos extrañó su comentario ¿cómo iba a conocerla? La chica solo se le queda mirando con una expresión de terror puro, ¿qué estaba pasando?

—No seas ridícula, Katniss. ¿Cómo vas a conocer a un avox? —le dice Effie —. Es absurdo.

—¿Qué es un avox? —pregunta Katniss, con algo de amargura en su voz.

—Alguien que ha cometido un delito; les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar —responde Haymitch —. Seguramente será una traidora. No es probable que la conozcas.

—Y aunque la conocieras, se supone que no hay que hablar con ellos a no ser que desees darles una orden —dice Effie, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —. Por supuesto no la conoces.

Katniss se queda callada un momento, parecía que los ratones le habían comido la lengua.

—No, supongo que no, es que… —comenzó Katniss.

Se estaba metiendo en problemas, así que antes de que dijera algo que la dejara mal parada frente a todos, se me ocurrió algo.

—Delly Cartwright —dije, como si hubiera estado recordando algo, chasqueando los dedos —. Eso es, a mí también me resultaba familiar, y no sabía por qué. Entonces me di cuenta que se parecía a Delly.

En realidad, la chica no se parece a Delly, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para sacarla del problema en que se había metido, fue en ese momento que Katniss me dio una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Claro, eso era. Debe ser por el pelo —dijo.

—Y también algo en los ojos —añado.

—Oh, bueno, si es solo eso —dice Cinna, el ambiente se relaja de nuevo —. Y sí, la tarta tiene alcohol, aunque ya se ha quemado todo. La pedí especialmente en honor a su fogoso debut.

Comemos la tarta y después nos reunimos en la sala para poder ver la repetición de la ceremonia que están transmitiendo en televisión. Muchas parejas causan una buena impresión al público, pero ninguna logró lo que nosotros. Todos se emocionaron al vernos salir nuevamente del Centro de Renovación.

—¿De quién fue la idea de que se tomaran de la mano? —pregunta Haymitch.

—De Cinna —responde Portia.

—El toque justo de rebeldía. Muy bonito.

Es cierto. Al recordar nuevamente a las parejas de los otros distritos, todos estaban de cierta manera en su mundo, no parecía que se hicieran caso entre ellos, más bien, parecía ser que se evitaban entre ellos. Lo que nos hizo destacarnos fue que nos presentamos de una manera diferente, al tomarnos la mano nos presentamos como si tuviéramos una relación aún más estrecha de lo que es.

—Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Reúnanse conmigo para el desayuno y les contaré cómo quiero que se comporten — nos dice Haymitch—. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco mientras los mayores hablamos.

Katniss y yo regresamos juntos el pasillo hacia nuestras habitaciones. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su cuarto decido que quiero saber más sobre el incidente de la cena. Así que me apoyo en el marco para llamar su atención.

—Conque Delly Cartwright. Qué casualidad que nos encontramos aquí con su gemela.

Quiero que me expliqué el porqué de su comentario, incluso debería hacerlo, porque finalmente la encubrí, poniéndonos en riesgo a los dos, solamente espero que lo que hice le dé la suficiente confianza como para que me cuente. Noto que hay algo de duda en la mirada de Katniss, se me queda mirando un rato, es entonces que mis ojos conectan con los suyos, como el pasillo está a oscuras, solo está la tenue luz de la luna iluminando, lo cual hace que sus ojos grises resalten aún más en su singular brillo, es entonces que recuerdo cuando hace un rato vi una puerta que daba al tejado del edificio, tomaré el riesgo de preguntarle si quiere ir.

—¿Ya subiste al tejado? —Katniss niega con la cabeza—. Cinna me lo enseñó —espero que al mencionar a Cinna le dé un poco más de confianza para contármelo todo —. Desde allí se ve casi toda la ciudad, aunque el viento hace bastante ruido.

—¿Podemos subir sin más? —pregunta.

—Claro, vamos —respondo.

Es entonces que subimos las escaleras para ir al tejado, en el momento que salimos, la vista me sorprende aún más. El Capitolio se ve imponente, con todas esas luces que se pierden en el horizonte. A lo lejos se escuchan los coches y celebraciones por el inicio de las vísperas de los Juegos, olvidaba que para el Capitolio son una especie de festividad.

Katniss y yo caminamos hasta el borde del tejado, en ese momento, Katniss inclina la cabeza para echar un vistazo hacia la ciudad, viendo su majestuosidad, esto se ve tan diferente al Distrito 12 que podría llegar a pensar que estoy en otro mundo.

—Le pregunté a Cinna por qué nos dejaban subir, si no les preocupaba que algunos tributos decidieran saltar por el borde —digo.

—¿Y qué te respondió?

—Que no se puede. —En ese momento estiro mi mano hacia el borde y siento cómo una corriente eléctrica me da un golpe que hace que aleje mi mano por inercia—. Es algún tipo de campo eléctrico que te empuja hacia el tejado.

—Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad —dice. Veo que a pesar de que da una leve sonrisa, sigue teniendo un atisbo de duda en su mirada, mirando hacia el Capitolio y hacia mí de vez en cuando —. ¿Crees que nos observan?

—Quizá, ven a ver el jardín —respondo.

Al otro lado del tejado, hay un jardín que construyeron, está lleno de macetas y árboles. En realidad, es muy bonito, pero hice que nos moviéramos a este punto porque, si de alguna manera, nos están observando, en este punto el aire golpea aún más fuerte, lo que disfrazará nuestra conversación, entonces; volteo a ver a Katniss, esperando a que me cuente lo de la chica.

—Un día estábamos cazando en el bosque, escondidos, esperando a que apareciera una presa —susurra.

—¿Tu padre y tú? —pregunto.

—No, con mi amigo Gale —justo al escuchar su nombre, siento cómo la bilis empieza a subirme por la garganta, en serio, me sorprende la rapidez con la que puede cambiar mi humor con algo tan simple. _Peeta, no es momento, presta atención_ —. De repente, todos los pájaros dejaron de cantar a la vez, todos salvo uno, que parecía estar cantando una advertencia. Entonces la vimos. Estoy segura de que era la misma chica. Un chico iba con ella, y los dos llevaban la ropa hecha jirones. Tenían ojeras por la falta de sueño y corrían como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

En ese momento Katniss guarda silencio, como si estuviera recordando todo lo que pasó ese día, porque comenzó a frotarse los brazos, lo que me hizo empezar a preocuparme por cómo se sentía, tal vez fue algo que la afectó bastante.

—El aerodeslizador surgió de la nada —continúa —. Es decir, el cielo estaba vacío y, un instante después, ya no lo estaba. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ellos lo vieron. Soltaron una red sobre la chica y la subieron a toda prisa, tan deprisa como el ascensor. Al chico lo atravesaron con una especie de lanza atada a un cable y lo subieron también. Estoy segura de que estaba muerto. Oímos a la chica gritar una vez, creo que el nombre del chico. Después desapareció el aerodeslizador, se esfumó en el aire, y los pájaros volvieron a cantar, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Te vieron? —pregunto.

—No lo sé, estábamos bajo un saliente rocoso —responde. Justo en ese momento veo que se estremece y vuelve a frotarse los brazos, comenzó a tiritar por lo frío que estaba.

—Estás temblando —digo. Entonces me quito la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros, primero retrocede y duda un poco, pero después permitió ponérsela y abrocharle el botón de hasta arriba —. ¿Eran de aquí? —pregunto, en realidad me interesaba saberlo —. ¿A dónde crees que iban?

—Eso no lo sé —responde. Me parece extraño que hayan ido al 12 desde el Capitolio, ya que, más allá, solo hay territorio inexplorado, ni siquiera tendría sentido investigar más allá —. Ni tampoco sé por qué se irían de aquí.

—Yo me iría —justo cuando termino de decirlo, me doy cuenta que lo dije muy fuerte, en ese momento volteo nervioso a todos lados, seguramente me escucharon, así que bajo la voz para continuar —. Me iría a casa ahora mismo, si me dejaran, aunque hay que reconocer que la comida es estupenda.

Ella se me queda mirando unos minutos, como intentando descifrar la línea de mis pensamientos, me pongo un poco nervioso, entonces decido que es buen momento para ir a dormir.

—Hace frío, será mejor que nos vayamos —digo, intentando que suene lo más casual posible, en primera, para que quienes nos estaban observando no sospecharan más, y en segunda para que Katniss no notara lo nervioso que estaba —. Tu amigo, Gale, ¿es el que se llevó a tu hermana en la cosecha?

—Sí. ¿Lo conoces? —pregunta.

—La verdad es que no —respondo—, aunque oigo mucho a las chicas hablar de él. Creí que era tu primo o algo así, porque se parecen.

—No, no somos parientes —dice.

—¿Fue a decirte adiós? —pregunto, intentando que no se sienta extraña por el giro de la conversación.

—Sí —responde—, y también tu padre. Me llevó galletas.

En ese momento arqueo las cejas como si no lo supiera, espero se trague la pequeña mentira que dije.

—¿En serio? Bueno, tu hermana y tú le caen bien. Creo que le habría gustado tener una hija, en vez de una casa llena de chicos —en ese momento Katniss se sobresaltó levemente, pero luego se tranquilizó —. Conocía a tu madre cuando eran pequeños.

—Ah, sí, ella creció en la ciudad —responde, en ese momento llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, entonces se quita mi chaqueta y me la entrega —. Nos vemos por la mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondo.

Espero a que cierre la puerta de su cuarto para poder dirigirme al mío, me siento extrañamente feliz; ya que esta es la plática más larga que he tenido con Katniss y se abrió para poder contarme muchas cosas, a pesar de ser una persona introvertida y hermética, es bastante agradable conversar con ella. Esa noche me voy a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el sexto capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Entrada especial

¡Hola!, ¿me recuerdan? Hago esta entrada especial aquí en el Fanfic de THG (por ser el que más gente sigue) para decirles que ya estaré de vuelta para seguir con este proyecto, de verdad que mi trabajo me ha mantenido muy alejado de todo, pero algo bueno tengo que sacar de esta situación que estamos pasando actualmente, así que aprovecharé mi tiempo libre para escribir y subir los demás capítulos. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo que le están dando al proyecto!

Regresamos esta semana que viene, gracias por todo. :D


	8. Capítulo 7

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta, muchas cosas han pasado en estos últimos meses: terminé mi carrera, estoy esperando mi título, desde que terminé la escuela me he dedicado a trabajar, por lo que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo. Entonces, antes de empezar con el capítulo de hoy, quiero responder algunas reviews:

 **Carlos29:** ¡Muchas gracias! Justamente eso es lo que estoy intentando, que, a pesar de que sea desde el punto de vista de Peeta, intento que no esté tan alejado a lo que escribió la autora.

 **Lucyta Lupin:** Gracias por tus reviews, te los contestaré uno por uno:

1.- ¡Muchas gracias!, me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el proyecto.

2.-En realidad, sí me fue un poco difícil el pensar cómo llevaría Peeta este «duelo» después de ser seleccionado tributo, y me alegra que te haya provocado tal emoción mi idea. También creo que es una de las peores sensaciones.

3.- Sí, de hecho, ya terminé la carrera, y no, no estudié literatura, no creo que mi redacción sea tan buena como para estudiar eso. Jajaja. Estudié comunicación.

Bueno, esas han sido las reviews, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

Cuando me despierto, no estoy en mi compartimento del tren, ¿me habré quedado dormido en otro lugar?, después escucho que alguien me llama, cuando volteo, veo a Katniss, sonriéndome con dientes de león alrededor, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y comienzo a acercarme a ella. En cuanto tomo su mano, su expresión se vuelve mucho más dura y comienza apretármela.

—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!, ¡¿por qué no me salvaste?! —me grita.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —le digo, con miedo.

—¡Tuviste la oportunidad de salvarme de los profesionales, pero te acobardaste! —me dice, clavándome sus ojos grises.

—¡No, no fue mi intención! – le respondo.

—¡Te odio! — me grita.

Justo cuando está por lanzárseme encima, me despierto, empapado en sudor y con la respiración entrecortada. Ha sido un sueño muy extraño.

Decido que antes de ir a desayunar lo mejor sería darme una ducha, presiono los primeros botones que logro tocar, sigo pensando sobre mi pesadilla cuando siento el agua caliente corriendo por mi cuerpo comenzando a relajarme los músculos, entonces, comienzo a limpiarme con movimientos mecánicos, como si fuera un robot o como si alguien más me controlara.

Cuando termino, me dirijo hacia mi armario, pero veo que enfrente de él hay un conjunto que no sé de dónde salió, un pantalón negro, una túnica manga larga y unos zapatos de cuero, me limito a ponerme ese atuendo y salgo rápidamente del compartimento, entonces, de manera automática, me dirijo al comedor para poder desayunar algo, aunque en realidad, no siento mucha hambre.

Me pongo a pensar que solo es cuestión de días para que empiecen los entrenamientos y con ello, inicien los Juegos, no puedo hacer más que ponerme nervioso y pensar en cómo serán los demás tributos que de seguro, ya tienen experiencia en entrenamiento de este estilo, como los del Distrito 1.

Cuando entro al comedor, se me va todo nerviosismo, y aunque no sentía hambre, solo con el aroma mi apetito se abrió de manera radical, veo que Haymitch está ya sentado comiendo, entonces procedo a llenar mi plato para sentarme a la mesa.

Cuando estoy por levantarme por mi segundo plato, Katniss entra al comedor con la cara tan blanca como el papel y con ojeras, creo que ha pasado tan mala noche como yo. Comienza a servirse comida en el plato y cuando se sienta, veo que solo se le queda mirando, pero no hace algo por comer, creo que en realidad vino aquí solo por compromiso. Después de varios platos de comida, Haymitch saca de su bolsillo una botellita, le da un trago y se apoya en la mesa.

—Bueno, vayamos al asunto: el entrenamiento. En primer lugar, si quieren, pueden entrenarse por separado. Decídanlo ahora.

—¿Por qué íbamos a querer hacerlo por separado? —pregunta Katniss.

—Supón que tienes una habilidad secreta que no quieres que conozcan los demás.

—No tengo ninguna —digo, en ese momento Katniss me mira—. Y ya sé cuál es la tuya, ¿no? Me he comido más de una de tus ardillas.

En ese momento Katniss me mira extrañada, como si le sorprendiera mucho lo que acababa de decir. No entiendo por qué, mi padre de vez en cuando le compraba ardillas, los días que las compraba hacia un delicioso estofado con ellas.

—Puedes entrenarnos juntos —le dice Katniss a Haymitch. Yo solo me limito a asentir.

—De acuerdo, pues denme alguna idea de lo que saben hacer.

En ese momento me siento inútil, porque no sé hacer algo que me pueda resultar bueno en el campo de batalla, Katniss ha aprendido a defenderse y cazar, pero yo no sé hacer nada de eso, así que digo de la manera más sincera:

—Yo no sé hacer nada, a no ser que cuente el saber hacer pan.

—Lo siento, pero no cuenta. Katniss, ya sé que eres buena con el cuchillo.

—La verdad es que no —dice Katniss—, pero sé cazar. Con arco y flechas.

—¿Y se te da bien? —pregunta Haymitch.

—No se me da mal —responde.

En ese momento de manera automática, sin pensar mucho en ello, decido meterme en la plática.

—Es excelente —digo —. Mi padre le compra las ardillas y siempre comenta que la flecha nunca agujerea el cuerpo, siempre le da en un ojo. Igual con los conejos que le vende a la carnicera, y hasta es capaz de cazar ciervos.

Katniss se me queda viendo de manera… ¿retadora? No sabría describir del todo su reacción.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunta.

—¿Y qué haces tú? —respondo— Si quieres que Haymitch te ayude, tiene que saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes.

—¿Y tú qué? —me pregunta de golpe, algo molesta—. Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cuarenta y cinco kilos. Díselo. Sí que sabes hacer algo.

—Sí, y seguro que el estadio estará lleno de sacos de harina para que se los lance a la gente —digo, de manera irónica—. No es como que a uno se le dé bien manejar armas, ya lo sabes.

—Se le da bien la lucha libre —le dice a Haymitch —. Quedó segundo en la competición del colegio el año pasado, por detrás de su hermano.

Su comentario me afecta más de lo que debería.

—¿Y dé que sirve eso? —pregunto, disgustado—. ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así?

—Siempre está el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo necesitas conseguir un cuchillo y, al menos, tendrás una oportunidad. Si me atrapan, ¡estoy muerta! —me dice, algo molesta.

Su comentario hace que también me altere, por lo que yo también alzo la voz.

—¡Pero no lo harán! —grito —. Estarás viviendo en lo alto de un árbol, alimentándote de ardillas crudas y disparando flechas a la gente. ¿Sabes qué me dijo mi madre cuando se enteró de que irías a los juegos, como si quisiera darme ánimos? Me dijo que quizá el Distrito 12 tuviera por fin un ganador este año. Entonces me di cuenta de que no se refería a mí. ¡Se refería a ti!

Katniss cambia un poco su gesto, pero sigue molesta.

—Vamos, se refería a ti —dice.

—Dijo: «Esa chica sí que es una superviviente» —respondo.

Ella se queda inmóvil, con una cara de sorpresa, creo que no se esperaba que le dijera eso. Katniss se queda callada un rato y baja la mirada, parece como si estuviera avergonzada.

—Pero solo porque alguien me ayudó —dice.

En ese momento veo que está mirando el panecillo que tiene en la mano y lo recuerdo. Un día que salí de la panadería la vi tirada bajo la lluvia, se veía extremadamente cansada y frágil, eso me destrozó el corazón, así que me armé de valor y quemé unos panes a propósito, porque si eso pasa, se los damos a los cerdos, mi madre me dio un golpe tan fuerte que hasta la fecha lo recuerdo. Pero no le di el pan a los cerdos, se lo di a Katniss, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien dentro de lo que cabe. Valió la pena el golpe de mi madre por ayudarla. Después de un rato me decido a hablar.

—La gente te ayudará en el estadio. Estarán deseando patrocinarte.

—Igual que a ti.

Eso me desconcierta.

—No lo entiende —le digo a Haymitch, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. No entiende el efecto que ejerce en los demás.

En ese momento bajo la mirada, no puedo mirar a Katniss, porque sé que es cierto, sé el efecto que ejerce en mí. Ambos nos quedamos callados, no sabemos qué decir ahora, estoy ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto, Haymitch rompe el silencio.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Bien, bien, bien. Katniss, no podemos garantizar que encuentres arcos y flechas en el estadio, pero, durante tu sesión privada con los Vigilantes, enséñales lo que sabes hacer. Hasta entonces, mantente lejos de los arcos. ¿Se te dan bien las trampas?

—Sé unas cuantas básicas —dice ella, de mala gana.

—Eso puede ser importante para la comida —dice Haymitch —. Y, Peeta, ella tiene razón: no subestimes el valor de la fuerza en el campo de batalla. A menudo la fuerza física le da la ventaja definitiva a un jugador —de alguna extraña manera, logra que me sienta mejor—. En el Centro de Entrenamiento tendrán pesas, pero no les muestres a los demás tributos lo que eres capaz de levantar. El plan será igual para los dos, vayan a los entrenamientos en grupo; pasen algún tiempo aprendiendo algo que no sepan; tiren lanzas, utilicen mazas o aprendan a hacer buenos nudos. Sin embargo, guárdense lo que mejor se les dé para las sesiones privadas. ¿Está claro? —los dos asentimos—. Una última cosa. En público, quiero que estén juntos en todo momento. —Katniss y yo comenzamos a alegar, pero en ese momento Haymitch le da un golpe a la mesa que hace que nos—. ¡En todo momento! ¡Fin de la discusión! ¡Acordaron hacer lo que yo dijera! Estarán juntos y serán amables el uno con el otro. Ahora, salgan de aquí. Reúnanse con Effie en el ascensor a las diez para el entrenamiento.

Me voy casi corriendo a mi habitación y cierro la puerta. Aunque estar cerca de Katniss es lo que más deseo, me molesta mucho que se vaya a acercar a mí solo porque la están obligando, no es justo, está haciendo algo en contra de su voluntad. Me llega una avalancha de sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de que quiero estar cerca de ella, preferiría que se aleje de mí a que tenga que hacer algo que no quiere hacer.

Para poder relajarme y concentrarme un poco más, decido darme otra ducha rápida para eliminar todos los pensamientos que estaban pasando por mi mente en ese momento. Cuando termino, rápidamente me pongo la misma ropa que tenía puesta. Cuando termino faltaban unos minutos para las diez. Entonces me dirijo hacia el ascensor y me encuentro con Effie y, por increíble que parezca, respeta mi silencio y no comenta nada.

Unos minutos más tarde, llega Katniss y entramos al ascensor, el Centro de Entrenamiento está en los niveles subterráneos del edificio, cuando apenas comienza a bajar, mis manos automáticamente empiezan a sudar y pongo mis manos en el pantalón para disimular mi nerviosismo, volteo a ver a Katniss y veo que no está mejor que yo.

Cuando se abre la puerta del ascensor, ya están todos los tributos ahí, aunque siguen sin ser las diez, somos los últimos en llegar y están reunidos en un círculo bastante cerrado. Antes de empezar a caminar, unas personas llegan y nos ponen el número doce en la espalda, todos tienen el número de su distrito prendido. Al llegar al círculo, la entrenadora en jefe, una mujer alta llamada Atala, da un paso adelante y comienza explicando el horario de entrenamientos. Diciendo que en cada estación de entrenamiento habrá un experto de cada una de las habilidades y que nosotros podremos ir a la zona que nosotros queramos. Eso es un alivio, pues podemos centrarnos en las instrucciones que nos dio Haymitch de evitar nuestros puntos fuertes. Un punto que recalcó Atala, fue que no podemos practicar cuestiones de combate con otros tributos, para eso habrá ayudantes cerca para practicar.

Justo cuando termina de explicar las instrucciones, los demás tributos empiezan a distraerse, pues simplemente quieren ir a demostrar de lo que son capaces. Doy una escaneada rápida a los demás tributos, viendo que la mayoría se ven igual o peor que nosotros, y quedándome más tiempo en los tributos de los distritos 1, 2 y 4, a quienes acostumbramos en el 12 llamarlos Profesionales. Ellos desde niños comienzan a ser entrenados para esto, pues para ellos es un honor el ser seleccionado para los Juegos. Ellos son los que se ven más atléticos, nutridos y fuertes lo que, de manera inmediata, comienza a preocuparme, pues Katniss y yo tenemos un aspecto más débil por el distrito del que venimos. Bajo la mirada y comienzo a sentir que me están observando, cuando volteo hacia arriba, veo que los profesionales nos están mirando a Katniss y a mí, pero en lugar de mirarnos como cualquier otro lo haría, nos miran con notable desprecio, lo que hace que me ponga nervioso y molesto en partes iguales, nuestro debut ayer parece haberles quitado el protagonismo y eso es algo que no pueden soportar.

Cuando termina la explicación, todos se van corriendo a las habilidades que mejor dominan y veo que valen la pena esos años de entrenamiento, pues hacen los ejercicios sin dificultad.

Apenas voy a empezar a caminar cuando veo que Katniss está congelada, así que le doy un codazo y ella pega un pequeño brinco y solo se me queda mirando.

—¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar? —le pregunto, serio.

Ella voltea a ver a los demás tributos, primero a los profesionales y después de un rato, voltea a ver a los demás, finalmente, me voltea a ver.

—¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos? —pregunta.

—Buena idea —respondo.

Nos acercamos decididos a la estación y el instructor nos recibe cálidamente, sino fuera que nos estamos preparando para los Juegos, pensaría que es una persona bastante agradable. Comienza a enseñarnos una de las trampas más sencillas pero efectivas, una que hace que una persona quede colgada por la pierna en un árbol. Pasamos aproximadamente una hora practicando hasta que dominamos la técnica, es entonces cuando llegamos a un puesto cercano que era el de camuflaje.

Al ver todo me doy cuenta que se parece mucho a una estación para decorar pasteles, es la primera vez desde que salí sortead como tributo que me siento verdaderamente cómodo, entonces comienzo a tomar varios elementos, lodo, arcilla y algunas bayas y comienzo a esparcirlo por mi brazo como si estuviera decorando un pastel, después tomo unas cuantas hojas y vides para darle la apariencia de un árbol de bosque. En eso llega el entrenador y me felicita por mi trabajo, veo que Katniss me está mirando detenidamente.

—Yo hago los pasteles —le confieso.

—¿Los pasteles? —me pregunta, extrañada—. ¿Qué pasteles?

—En casa. Los glaseados, para la panadería.

Ella sigue mirando mientras trabajo en mi camuflaje, después de unos minutos, vuelve a hablar.

—Es encantador, aunque no sé si podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte.

¿A qué viene ese comentario?, me descolocó un poco, pero logro contenerme para no enfadarme con ella.

—No te lo creas tanto —digo—. Nunca se sabe qué te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. ¿Y si es una tarta gigante…?

—¿Y si seguimos? —me interrumpe.

Decido quedarme callado, si seguimos así terminaremos molestos los dos y nos pelearíamos, eso no vendría bien a la imagen que tenemos.

Terminamos con la estación de camuflaje y decidimos terminar con el entrenamiento de hoy. Los siguientes tres días nos enfocamos a visitar tranquilamente las estaciones, para poder aprender un poco de todo; hacer fuego, tirar cuchillos, y fabricar refugios. Aunque Haymitch nos haya pedido no mostrar de qué somos capaces, Katniss es la mejor en la estación de plantas comestibles y yo resulté el mejor de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque no nos acercamos a la estación de tiro con arco ni al de pesas porque eso es cuando nos toquen las sesiones privadas.

En el primer día, los Vigilantes llegan al Centro de Entrenamiento. Son como veinte hombres y mujeres, van vestidos de morado. Se sientan en las gradas para observarnos y tomar notas, aunque muchas veces siento que en realidad no nos están prestando atención, pues se la pasan hablando entre ellos o comiendo del banquete que tienen ahí.

Normalmente el desayuno y la cena los hacemos en nuestro piso, pero la comida lo hacemos los veinticuatro tributos juntos en el gimnasio. Los Profesionales normalmente están juntos, y los demás tributos se sientan desperdigados. Solo Katniss y yo comemos juntos fuera de los Profesionales, y por órdenes de Haymitch, intentamos ser amigables los dos.

Un día durante la comida decido hablar de algo diferente con ella. Así que tomo la cesta donde nos dan el pan y la vacío en nuestra mesa.

—Me he dado cuenta que en las cestas ponen un pan de cada distrito —Katniss me mira, extrañada—. Mira, este que tiene forma de pez es del Distrito 4; este rollo con forma de media luna y semillas, es del Distrito 11, este con forma de rayo, es del Distrito 5, y el de nuestro distrito, ya lo conoces —digo, mientras guardo los panes en la cesta—. Y eso es todo.

—Tú sí que sabes —me dice, sorprendida.

—Solo de pan —contesto, con una sonrisa—. Bien, ríete como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. —Los dos comenzamos a reírnos mientras los demás tributos voltean a mirarnos, esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba —. De acuerdo, seguiré sonriendo amablemente mientras hablas tú —digo.

Katniss se queda pensando un momento, después se acomoda en su lugar.

—¿Ya te conté que una vez me persiguió un oso? —me pregunta.

—No, pero suena fascinante —respondo.

Katniss comienza a relatarme el suceso donde ella en una reacción por sobrevivir decidió retar a un oso negro por una colmena. No puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por esa historia, pero intento disimularlo haciéndole preguntas como ¿y qué hiciste?, o, ¿qué pasó después? Para también ayudarle a continuar con la actuación.

Al día siguiente, estábamos en la estación de tiro de lanza. Ya llevábamos un rato cuando de pronto vi a alguien asomada en una pared, viéndonos a Katniss y a mí. La pequeña del Distrito 11, me parece que su nombre es Rue, entonces decido acercarme a Katniss.

—Creo que tenemos una sombra —susurro.

Entonces lanza y da muy cerca del centro, creo que el tiro de lanza no es tan diferente al tiro con arco, es muy buena. Cuando yo lanzo ella aprovecha para mirar hacia atrás, entonces, se vuelve y toma otra lanza.

—Creo que se llama Rue —le digo, en voz baja.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —pregunta, algo molesta.

—Nada, solo hablar —respondo.

Terminamos el entrenamiento de ese día y regresamos a nuestro piso, ahí, Haymitch y Effie nos atacan con preguntas sobre nuestro día, qué hicimos, quién nos observó y cómo son los otros tributos. Estar con esos dos en las comidas es muy complicado, intento ser lo más paciente posible con todas las instrucciones que nos dan diario de qué hacer y qué no hacer, llega un momento en que Katniss deja de ponerles atención y comienza a jugar con el mantel de la mesa. Cuando por fin nos dejan ir en la segunda noche, me encuentro con Katniss en el pasillo.

—Alguien debería darle una copa a Haymitch —mascullo.

Katniss suelta un extraño sonido mezcla de un bufido y una risa y se detiene. Luego me voltea a ver.

—No, no finjamos si no hay nadie delante.

—De acuerdo, Katniss —eso dolió, no quería, pero me terminó afectando más de lo que debería, pensé que el que nos estuviéramos acercando por instrucciones haría que nos termináramos acercando de verdad, pero ya veo que no es así.

En el tercer día de entrenamiento, comienzan a llamar de uno a uno a los tributos de cada distrito, y como era de esperarse, nosotros vamos hasta el final. Pasamos gran parte de la tarde después de la comida sentados en unas sillas fuera de la sala de pruebas, y cuando llaman a Rue nos quedamos Katniss y yo solos, empiezo a ponerme nervioso, cuando estoy pensando en qué decir, me llaman y automáticamente me levanto, de pronto, Katniss me habla.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas —dice.

—Gracias, lo hare —me quedo en silencio un momento—. Y tú… dispara bien —digo. ¿Dispara bien?, ¿por qué dije eso? Creo que ya no importa, ya lo dije.

Cuando entro a la sala, veo que los Vigilantes están distraídos en el banquete que tienen y me doy cuenta que también ya están algo borrachos, claro, después de un día entero de estar viendo a personas demostrar su fuerza y habilidad, cualquiera se cansaría. Entonces me acerco a las pesas y veo que algunos se van de la mesa y se acercan a ver, al menos me ponen atención.

Entonces tomo la primera pesa, una que sé que puedo cargar, la de cuarentaicinco kilos, ya que es el mismo peso de los sacos de harina que cargaba en la panadería, la lanzo y recorre unos 8 metros, varios de los Vigilantes comienzan a tomar notas y hablar entre ellos. Entonces, tomo la pesa de cincuenta kilos y la lanzo 6 metros, sigue siendo una distancia bastante aceptable. Decido aventurarme para la siguiente pesa y tomo la de sesenta kilos, que es notablemente más difícil, ya que cuando la cargo, se me resbala de las manos y me hago daño en el hombro. Volteo a ver rápidamente y algunos de los Vigilantes perdieron el interés con este desliz. Esto está yendo peor de lo que imaginaba, esto me bajará muchos puntos.

Me dedico a lanzar más pesas de cuarentaicinco y cincuenta kilos. Cuando ya no me ponen atención decido intentar nuevamente con la de sesenta kilos, esta vez con la molestia de lo que está pasando y consigo golpear el estante con las lanzas que está a unos siete metros y medio de las pesas, ahí nuevamente me ven y me dicen que puedo retirarme.

Cuando salgo de la sala volteo a ver Katniss y asiento para darle algo de seguridad. Entonces voy al ascensor pensando en que tendré una nota horrible, presiono el doce y subo al piso. Cuando entro ya están Haymitch, Effie, Cinna y Portia en el comedor, me alivia ver a los últimos dos, todo será más llevadero. Cuando me siento en la mesa me empiezan a bombardear de preguntas, cuando me preguntan cómo me fue, solo bajo la mirada y niego con la cabeza. No quiero hablar de ello. Entonces Portia se me acerca y me susurra:

—No te preocupes Peeta, todo estará bien, no hay nada seguro hasta esta noche en las puntuaciones, tranquilo.

No sé cómo, pero logra calmarme con ese comentario. Cuando regresamos a la mesa, Katniss entra como rayo y se va corriendo a su habitación, y pude notar que estaba llorando. ¿Qué habrá pasado en esa sala? No lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer el quinto capítulo de mi fanfic. Recuerden dejar sus reviews para cualquier comentario, consejo o sugerencia, yo estaré feliz de leerlos para que también puedan ser partícipes de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
